Fated Love
by 1gurgi1
Summary: Ichigo is plagued with dreams about a mysterious whose face he has never scene. In comes Grimmjow who just happens to have the mysterious man's voice. How will their lives intertwine?
1. Chapter 1

Fated Love

**Bleach and it's characters do not belong to me. This is a completely original fanfic. contains Yaoi. GrimmIchi.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>It <strong>__**was a hot summer night, and since the apartment's AC was temporarily not working, it made the room all the hotter. Wet kissing sounds could be heard echoing around the bedroom. A blind-folded, orange haired teen was pushed up against his bedroom wall, making out with his lover like his life depended on it.**_

_**The orange haired teen was drenched in sweat as he was thrown onto his king sized bed. A quick whoosh of air escaped his mouth at the impact. The next thing he knew, his lover was on top, straddling his hips. He bucked his hips up in earnest, not wanting to lose touch of his lover for even a second. He heard a soft chuckle come from the man above him. "Be patient my little strawberry. All in good time." He felt soft lips touch his forehead.**_

_**At the sound of his lover's voice the 'little strawberry' let out a sound between a whimper and a moan. "Just hurry up and fuck me already! I want you so bad!" At those words, the orange haired teen found himself on his hands and knees, and his lover had shoved two fingers into his opening. "Is this what you want Ichi? Your ass to be filled by me?" The strawberry let out a gasp to the sudden intrusion, but then reveled in the pleasurable shudders running throughout his body. "Mhmm…y-yes…give me…m-more…"**_

_**Ichi's lover suddenly pulled out his fingers, and he whimpered in complaint, but then his lover's cock was buried in him to the hilt. At this violent impalement, the strawberry let out a guttural scream of pleasure, and began to grind his hips into his lover's pelvis. "Fuck me crazy baby, don't worry about hurting me."**_

"_**As you wish Ichi baby." Ichigo was flipped onto his back, and thus began the violent love making. Ichigo writhed in pleasure as his lover pummeled into him at a frightening pace. Being blind-folded seemed to have made his nerve endings way more sensitive than usual. The strawberry's lover took hold of his cock and began to pump him in time with his thrusts. "Yes! More! Fuck me more!" All of a sudden Ichi screamed in pleasure as his lover's head found his prostate. **_

_**Ichigo could feel his climax approaching. Just a few more thrusts and sound of his lover grunting in pleasure would send him over the edge. "I'm gonna…g-onna…c-cum! Please take the blind-fold off… I wanna see your face when I cum." **_

_**Ichigo's lover reached up and untied the blind-fold. He closed his eyes, as his violent orgasm raked through his body, and was filled by his lover's cum. His lover roared in content. Ichigo opened his eyes and started to look into his lover's eyes, but his vision started to blur. The dream was gone.**_

* * *

><p>Ichigo Kurosaki jerked awake, covered in a sheen of sweat. He groaned in frustration, as he felt his hard erection straining in his underwear. The young man knew it would only go away after it got some much needed attention. So Ichigo reached into his boxers, and started to jack himself off. He came with a harsh cry, and began gasping for air. After regulating his breathing, Ichigo jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. A hot shower could heal just about anything. He started to undress while he waited for the water to heat up. While standing under the hot torrent, the dream came back to him.<p>

Ichigo had been having this, want for better word, wet dream every night for three months. He just didn't understand why. None of the possible explanations added up.

1.)Subconscious trying to tell him he was gay.

Well Ichigo was fully aware of his sexual orientation. He had known since age 15 that he didn't get up to tits but pecks instead. So that was out.

2.)Pining for an unrequited love.

That wasn't it either. Sure he had known for four years that he was gay, but Ichigo had never liked another guy, let alone ever have a boyfriend. He just hadn't found anyone he clicked with in all the right ways.

3.)Sexual frustration.

Ichigo guessed that that could be the reason but there were a few problems with that. He was a VIRGIN. Purer than the purest. Ichigo hadn't even had his first kiss yet. He was fuckin 19 years old for Christ's sake. What 19 year old hadn't at least kissed someone yet? All arrows point to Ichigo Kurosaki. His musing had gone on for so long that the water had run cold. While toweling himself off, Ichigo was still pondering about the dream.

Even if the dream was due to lack of sexual release, why did he always wake up just before he got a look at the mysterious man's face? Ichigo had a feeling that if he actually saw the man's face the dream would stop. Or so he hoped. Or did he?

If Ichigo was honest with himself, he actually enjoyed the dream. Who wouldn't enjoy being ravished with pleasure night after night? The roughness of the sex was very frightening though. Ichigo wasn't sure if he could handle something that intense. Though it did irritate him to no end that the man called him strawberry, even worse Ichigo's dream self didn't seem to mind. Ichigo had hated being called strawberry ever since he was a child. Alas, it was a curse he'd never escape.

Ichigo decided it was time to face life. Later that day he had interviews for possible renters for the second bedroom in his apartment. He had a job at a diner a few blocks away and occasionally walked animals from the neighborhood but the money couldn't hurt. So Ichigo set to cleaning the place up. Once he was satisfied, he locked the place up and headed out to meet his friends for breakfast.

Every Saturday Ichigo and his friends, Rukia, Orihime, Ulquirra, and Renji met at Bob Evans for breakfast. Ichigo adored his friends. Rukia was short, around 5'3, had raven black hair that curled up at her shoulders, and the kindest violet eyes. But don't let her looks fool you. She's downright terrifying when she gets angry, and it'll be the last thing you do if you make fun of her drawings.

Rukia's boyfriend Renji, was Ichigo's best friend. Renji was slightly taller than Ichigo, with bright crimson hair that went to the middle of his back that he kept tied in a ponytail. He was a cocky, overconfident bastard but he was always there for you.

Then there was Orihime. Orihime had long auburn hair that she pinned back with hair pins given to her by her dearly departed brother. Her eyes were as gray as storm clouds, and she had the kindest smile. She tended to be a little ditsy, and had weird tastes (she had asked a very confused waitress if they could put ketchup and soy sauc in her pancakes) but she was a good friend.

Lastly, was Orihime's boyfriend Ulquirra. He was very quiet and seemed to always be brooding. His deep emerald eyes seemed to pierce right through you, and he had short ebony hair. Just looking at him would probably make you wanna keep your distance, but he was really kind and cared for Orihime with a burning passion.

Ichigo himself was around 5'9, had bright orange hair (all natural), and eyes the color of coffee or deep chocolate depending on the lighting. To strangers Ichigo always seemed to have a scowl on his face, but once you saw him smile all your doubts would be erased. They were an odd group to look at, but Ichigo couldn't imagine his life without them.

Once they had seated themselves, and ordered their food they started catching up on the week's news. Ichigo told them about his still relentless dream, Orihime and Ulquirra had visited her brother's grave, and Rukia had introduced Renji to her parents. After their food arrived, the typical topic of conversation ensued.

"Honestly Ichigo, if you don't get yourself laid soon there gonna have to star you in 40 Year Old Virgin 2," stated Rukia pointing her fork at him. Ichigo just rolled his eyes and continued eating his omelet. "What's it matter to you if he gets laid or not babe," Renji asked. Rukia replied with a sigh, "I just worry about him is all. Orihime quietly said, "Ichigo's good looking and kind. He'll find someone when he's ready. Right hun?" Ulquirra brooded before supplying a quick affirmation. "Yea babe."

Rukia refused to give up. "Aren't you tired of being the 5th wheel though," she demanded in a whiny voice. "I'm perfectly happy actually," Ichigo snapped. Rukia looked a little hurt, and Ichigo instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry hun. I'm just stressing about the interviews later. You know how I am about new people." Rukia's face lit up into a scary smile, "That's it!" "What's it," they all asked. "If your roommate ends up being some sexy guy you could easily lose your virginity!" At this they all started laughing.

* * *

><p>Ichigo decided to stop by the mall on his way home. He still had some time to spare before his interviews. He really wanted a new pair of converses, and was running low on books to read. The shopping trip began. Ichigo turned into a fiend when he was shopping. Maybe it came with being gay, but you did not wanna get in his way when he was hell bent on shopping.<p>

An hour later Ichigo had bought 3 pairs of shoes, 15 books, a watch, and a poster of his favorite band, Red. He also bought Rukia a pair of cute bunny earrings since her birthday was next week. This was nothing new. Ichigo always bought more than he planned. (This is why he needed more money.) Ichigo had a little skip in his step as he headed towards the exit of the mall.

As he headed towards the exit, Ichigo accidentally bumped into a tall man, and dropped his bags with an _umph._ The man gathered Ichigo's bags and offered a quick, "Excuse me." At the sound of the man's voice, lightening traveled through Ichigo's body. He quickly looked up into the man's face. _Oh. My. _Fucking_. God. _He was positively gorgeous. No, gorgeous wasn't enough to describe this person. He was tall, taller than Ichigo. He had thick hair; the color was close to teal. His eyes, oh his eyes, were the deepest shade of blue with gray flecks. He also had a dazzling smile. Ichigo could feel himself start to drool.

"Umm, are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I," the man asked in that husky voice. That voice went into his ears and straight to his groin. He felt a blush creep across his face. The man reached out to offer Ichigo a hand up. He took it, but as soon as he touched the man, his cock twitched. Ichigo didn't think it was possible, but his blush grew deeper. He flinched away from the man. The last thing Ichigo saw before he turned tail and ran was the man's eyes opened wide in astonishment.

* * *

><p>Saying Grimmjow was stunned was an understatement. What was the reason for the boy's reaction? What could he have done in the minute they were together? He'd only said 5 words to the boy and helped him up. What caused him to blush? Why'd he flinch away? Grimmjow couldn't fathom why he was interested. All he knew was the boy was unbearably cute, and he just had to meet him again. Grimmjow would've followed the boy if he didn't have an interview a few blocks away.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo locked himself into the closest bathroom. He was clutching his knees, and gasping for air. He had never run so fast in his life. Sure he could but he'd never had a reason to before. After regaining his composure, Ichigo walked to the sink and looked in the mirror. <em>What. The. Hell. <em>Who the hell was that guy? What was with his reaction? Ichigo decided to ponder over it on his way home or he'd be late.

Ichigo couldn't believe the man's voice. It was sexy as hell in his dream, but it didn't do justice to the real thing. And the man was just so damn attractive. He could've been a Greek god incarnate. Who the hell was he? Who was this man, that with just a few words and the touch of his hand, made Ichigo wanna strip away his pride and beg to be fucked like a shameless slut? WAIT WHAT? Ichigo couldn't believe he just thought that! About a stranger no less! But of course he didn't care if he never saw the man again as long as he got one good fuc—STOP RIGHT THERE! Ichigo slowly reeled in his self control. He did not wanna meet his possible tenants with a boner.

* * *

><p>Ichigo entered his apartment, quickly stashed away his bags from the mall, and gathered everything he'd need for the interviews on the kitchen table. He still had about 20 minutes until the first person arrived so he looked through the resumes. There were 6 in total, 2 girls and 4 guys. It didn't really matter to Ichigo if his roommate was a guy or a girl. He just wanted to get along and to really click with the person. He most definitely didn't want some creeper though. Ichigo heard the doorbell ring. <em>Let the games begin…<em>

Ichigo really wondered why the fates had it out for him. He'd never find a roommate at this rate. The girls were just plain annoying. The first one was a singer. That wasn't the problem. The problem was she had goo-goo eyes for Ichigo and tried to serenade him. A definite no. The second girl was a chemist, and needed a place to stay because she blew up her living room. Ixnay on the ayingstay. Then there were the first 3 guys he interviewed. One was a homophobe, one collected his toe nail clippings, and the last enjoyed conversations with walls. _Are you freaking serious! Isn't there a single normal person in this town?_

Ichigo was about at his limit when the doorbell rang for the last interview. Well, it couldn't possibly get any worse could it? So he heaved a sigh and went to answer the door. He opened the door and said, "Hey, come one in." Then Ichigo got an eyeful of the guy in front of him. For the second time that day he blushed. His jaw dropped, and his heart stuttered to sudden stop before it regained its steady rhythm. Ichigo said a silent prayer. _God, whatever I did to anger you, I repent for my sins. Please forgive me, and stop torturing me._

* * *

><p>Grimmjow couldn't hold back his grin. He couldn't believe his luck. Standing before him was the little cutie from the mall with the most adorable expression on his face. He could probably find a place to stay just about anywhere, but he was bound determined to live in this apartment. He just had to know this little cutie.<p>

Grimmjow decided to tease him a little bit, "Hey cutie! Fancy running into you here." He flashed the boy a wink and a smile.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was in awe. The Greek god from the mall, the mysterious man from his dreams, and the beholder of that sultry voice was standing in the doorway of his apartment. Ichigo couldn't find his voice. Then the Greek god of his dreams called him 'cutie.' He blushed even deeper and his insides melted at the wink and smile aimed at him.<p>

Ichigo was appalled by his behavior, and bristled. "Don't call me cute! Just get in here so we can get this over with!" The man chuckled and stepped inside. Ichigo shut the door and turned around. The man grabbed his chin and whispered into Ichigo's ear, "As long as 'we' is included, you can count me in." The feel of the man's warm husky breath on his ear made Ichigo shudder.

Ichigo tried to come up with a witty response, but the next thing he knew, this Greek god laid a soft peck on Ichigo's lips and pulled away. "Yepp. Most definitely cute."The older man chuckled and took a seat at the kitchen table. Ichigo's brain stopped working, his body went numb, and he sank to floor. _This man was going to be the death of him. He just knew it._

* * *

><p>Ichigo knew his face was beat red from blushing so hard. But could you really blame him? That was his first kiss after all. The orange haired man didn't know how he should feel at that moment. Happy? Angry? Surprised? Well Ichigo was pretty angry at the man. Not for stealing his first kiss though. No, Ichigo hated how the man so easily flustered him. Ichigo had always been able to keep a firm hold on his emotions, but after just an hour of meeting the man, Ichigo's emotions were going haywire.<p>

Ichigo threw a glare in the teal haired man's direction. "What the hell do you think you're doing you asshole!" The man just chuckled, and replied, "Well I'm sitting for my interview of course." Ichigo was so not in the mood for jokes. "That's not what I meant! I was referring to why you k-k-ki-kissed me dammit!" Ichigo knew he had lost the moment he started stuttering and another blush found itself on his face.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was thoroughly enjoying himself. He had never met someone who was so easy to read. He could see the anger, embarrassment, and confusion flit across the orange head's face like actual words. It was so easy to mess with him too. Grimmjow just wanted to see how the boy would react to his little kiss. What the teal haired man didn't expect was to taste a sweet heady flavor on the boy's lips that was almost addicting. Grimmjow wanted nothing more than to delve his tongue deep into that luscious mouth and devour the boy's lips, but he didn't. Not yet, at least. He would get his place in the apartment first.<p>

Grimm was ready to burst out laughing at the boy's reaction, but he held it in. To see him stutter over the word 'kiss' was very entertaining. "What's the big deal cutie? It was only a little peck. It's not like it's your first ki…," Grimmjow's words died in his throat at the orange haired teen's facial expression. _Oh shit… How do I fix this?_

* * *

><p>Ichigo was mortified at how easily the man figured out that had been his first kiss. He was ready to curl into a ball and cry."Umm, are you okay man? Look I didn't know okay? I'm sorry. Let's start the interview alright? I really need somewhere to stay." Ichigo heard the man's voice vibrating through his body, and he could hear the sincerity in the words. Ichigo looked up and said, "Sure."<p>

He got up, walked over to the kitchen table, and took a seat across from the man. "Hello, my name's Ichigo Kurosaki. It's nice to meet you." He extended his hand, as the other said, "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Pleasures all mine," and clasped Ichigo's hand with firm shake. Ichigo quickly let go so as not to blush. Again.

Grimmjow leaned forward and said, "Ichigo huh? That's an interesting name." Ichigo retorted quickly with, "And yours isn't?" The blue haired man grinned. "Touché." "So what are my chances of being able to live here? I meant it when I said I really needed somewhere to stay." Ichigo said, "Well that depends on how this goes, and how you compare to the other possible tenants. Though I'd rather die than live with any of them." Grimmjow smirked. "So a good chance then."

Ichigo blushed and began asking Grimmjow his questions. "Where do you work?" "I work at a bookstore a few blocks over." Ichigo was impressed. "Oh? How long have you been working there?" "About a year now. It's great. I love being around books. It's so tranquil. Wow, that sounds pretty dumb doesn't it? Alright next question." Ichigo actually enjoyed Grimmjow's little confession and said, "No. That's not dumb at all. I get it, books are great. What's the pay like? Will you be able to keep up with the rent?" Grimmjow was thrown off guard by what Ichigo had said, and almost didn't catch the next question. "Uh… I make around $100- $150 a week, and I'm really good at saving money so I don't think rent will be a problem."

That was like music to Ichigo's ears. "What about your habits and hobbies?" Grimmjow grinned. "Well I do a lot of reading. I'm not really big on TV, but I do love to play video games and listen to music. I like to cook; I'm pretty good at it too. I'm new to town so I don't really have anyone I know to hang out with. Other than that I like to play with my kitten Pantera."

Ichigo couldn't believe it. The man sounded perfect. "Kitten?" Grimmjow frowned. "Is that a problem? Are pets not allowed in the building?" Ichigo couldn't stand seeing Grimmjow frown and quickly said, "N-no. Pets are definitely allowed. I was just curious. I've never had a pet before, but I adore cat's." Grimmjow breathed a sigh of relief and flashed a smile. "Thank goodness! I found him down an alley last week and I've been taking care of him ever since. The place I was living didn't allow pets though, so I left." Ichigo grinned back and said, "That's so sweet of you. How about cleanliness? Or are you a slob?" Grimmjow made a face of disgust. "I can't stand messes. I'm very finicky, kind of like a cat I guess. I clean a lot.

Ichigo couldn't believe his luck. First he meets his dream lover, then he shows up on his doorstep, and he sounds like the perfect roommate. Ichigo smiled and said, "So Grimmjow, how's Tuesday work for you?" Grimmjow pulled a face of confusion. "Tuesday?" Ichigo laughed. "Is Tuesday a good day for you move in?" Grimmjow's face split into a blinding smile. "Tuesday sounds perfect!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Grimmjow traded contact information in case they had any questions, shook hands, and then Grimmjow left. Ichigo counted to a hundred to be safe, and jumped in the air whooping in glee. Ichigo was beyond happy at the moment. He couldn't believe how his luck had turned. He looked at the time and realized it was 5:00. He sent a text to his four friends: <strong>Got some juicy news! Sleepover at my place tonight. Be here at 7! ;)<strong>

Once he got an okay with a serious of question marks from all 4 of them, Ichigo started clearing off the kitchen table. He quickly ripped up the 5 rejected resumes, and placed Grimmjow's on his dresser. Ichigo took off his clothes and traded them for black sweatpants and a white tank top. He dragged out the sleeping bags he had for these occasions, and placed them in the living room. He then proceeded to order 4 large pizzas with everything on it. Ichigo thought they should watch some movies too, so he went across the street to Rent-a-DVD. He quickly chose a comedy, a romance, and a horror flick for nice variety. He then hurried to a convenience store to buy some snacks, and then hurried back to his apartment.

Once he got back inside, it was already 6:45. He couldn't wait to dish to his friends. Rukia would be all over this. A few minutes later the pizza delivery guy arrived, and Ichigo paid for the pizzas. He quickly turned his coffee table into a buffet of pizza and junk food.

Ichigo chuckled as he heard loud footsteps running up the stairs to his apartment, and his front door was thrown open with a bang. Rukia never bothered to knock. All four of his friends had obvious curiosity in their eyes. They all yelled, "SPILL!" _This is going to fun._

* * *

><p>They were sprawled out on the living room floor. Ichigo couldn't stop blushing, Rukia and Orhime couldn't stop smiling, and Renji and Ulquirra couldn't stop laughing. Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hands, "My baby boy's growing up!" At this Renji and Ulquirra just laughed all the harder. Orihime gave a small giggle, "So is he cute?" Ichigo was affronted. "Cute doesn't begin to cover it. He's absolutely gorgeous Hime. He's the epitome of perfect." Ichigo saved the best for last. "He kissed me you know? It was just a little peck, but it was still a kiss." Ichigo blushed deeply and waited for the out roar. Instead he received four bone crunching hugs and well wishes. Ichigo was embarrassed and mumbled, "Thanks guys."<p>

Ichigo's cell phone began to ring. The caller ID showed that it was Ichigo's dream guy. Ichigo shushed his friends, "It's him. Quiet down." They all motioned zipping their lips and stared. Ichigo answered the phone, "Hello?" "Hey man, it's me. Grimmjow." Ichigo didn't need the reminder. Even without caller ID he'd know that voice anywhere. "What's up?" Grimmjow coughed in embarrassment, "I need a favor. I know I'm not moving in till Tuesday, but do you think Pantera could stay with you until then?" Ichigo didn't see why not. "Sure. Do you wanna bring him over now? Or do you want me to come get him?" Ichigo's friends' ears perked up in interest. "I'll drop him off. I'm just around the block. Look I'm really sorry about this man." "It's cool. The doors unlocked so just come on in alright." "Cool. See ya then. Bye." "Bye."

Ichigo hung up, and looked at his friends'. They were dying for an explanation. "He wants me to take care of his cat until he moves in on Tuesday. He's gonna drop him off in a bit. No big deal." They all had a mischievous grin on their faces. "So we get to meet him," Rukia asked. Ichigo sighed, "Unless you're gonna leave? Which I doubt you'd do even if I wanted you to." Rukia giggled, "You know us so well."

A few minutes later there was a soft knock at the door, and then Grimmjow let himself in. Ichigo could've sworn this man got even better looking each time he saw him. "Hey Grimmjow." Ichigo got up and walked over to him. Grimmjow offered him a smile and said, "Hey," in that husky voice of his. Ichigo could've swooned. "Umm, these are my friends Rukia, Renji, Orihime, and Ulquirra." Ichigo pointed to each of his friend's in turn. They all said a quiet greeting. Grimmjow waved, "It's very nice to meet all of you." Ichigo suddenly took notice of the small bundle of white fur nestled in the crook of Grimmjow's right arm. Grimmjow followed Ichigo's stare and chuckled, "This is Pantera." The white kitten blinked open its sleep heavy blue eyes and opened its mouth in a silent yawn. Ichigo fell in love at the sight, "Awww! He's so cute!" Grimmjow smiled, "Would you like to hold him? I need to grab his stuff anyways." Ichigo nodded, "Sure." Ichigo took the sleepy bundle in his arms and softly crooned at it, "Who's a pretty kitty? You are, you are."

Ichigo's friends' walked up to him. Rukia could hardly contain herself, "Ichigo you weren't lying! He's beyond gorgeous!" "I told you, and keep your voice down. He might hear you." Rukia giggled, and winked, "Yes, sir!" Grimmjow came back in with cat food, a food bowl, litter box, cat litter, a few toys, and a cat bed. "Ichigo I really am sorry about this. I was planning at staying in a motel tonight but I can't find anywhere that allows animals. I couldn't think of anything else to do, and since he's gonna be living here anyways…" Grimmjow began to trail off. "It's alright. It'll give us some bonding time. Isn't that right Pantera?" The little kitten stretched its tiny white paw up at the orange haired teen and meowed. Grimmjow grinned, "Thanks man. I don't know what I'd do without you." Ichigo blushed at the double meaning behind the words.

"Grimmjow? Did you say were gonna be staying in a motel?" Ichigo didn't realize Rukia was right behind him and jumped. Grimmjow laughed internally at Ichigo's reaction, "Uh yea, I don't have anywhere else to go." Rukia scoffed, "Well that's just ridiculous! Why don't you just stay here? We're all staying the night, and I doubt Ichigo would mind. Right Ichigo?" Ichigo didn't know what to say so he just nodded.

* * *

><p>Ichigo wasn't sure how it had happened. One minute Grimmjow was dropping off his cat, the next he was staying the night! Grimmjow humbly accepted the invitation, and went to the motel to check out, and grab his clothes. Ever since Grimmjow had left, Ichigo had been glaring at Rukia. "What Ichigo? You know you're happy about the situation. I just did what you wanted to do, but would never have had the guts to do it." Ichigo sighed in defeat, "You're right. I'm just glad you guys are here. I'm gonna be really nervous. And you guys better be on your best behavior. You hear me?" They all made the motion of halos over their heads. Ichigo couldn't help but smile.<p>

Grimmjow was back 10 minutes later. Ichigo jumped up, "I'll go grab you a sleeping bag from my closet. I'll be right back." Ichigo wasn't sure how he'd survive the night with his heart on overdrive, or if he'd even manage to get any sleep with his Greek god so close.

When Ichigo made his way back to living room, his friends were debating on what movie to watch first. "What are the choices?" Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow, "I rented The Hangover Part 2, The Notebook, and Paranormal Activity 2." Orihime giggled, "Knowing Ichigo he'll insist we watch The Notebook first." Renji scoffed, "Doesn't it ever get old dude?" Ichigo didn't like that, "Of course not! It's a classic and really romantic!" Grimmjow chuckled, "It's an alright movie I guess. A little cheesy, but sweet."

Rukia was surprised, "A gay guy not liking The Notebook? That's a first." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, "How'd you know I was gay?" Renji let out a bark of a laugh, and threw his arm around Rukia's shoulders, "My girl's got an excellent gaydar." Renji laid a kiss on Rukia's cheek. Rukia smirked, "That's right. I knew our Ichi was gay before he even knew it himself." Ichigo flushed in embarrassment. "Rukia!" "What? It's not like it's a secret." Grimmjow chuckled, "So you two are an item?" Renji winked at Rukia, "Yepp, she's my one and only." It was a rare thing to see Rukia blush, but boy did she blush at Renji's words. Rukia hid her face in Renji's chest and mumbled something that sounded like, "I love you." Renji laughed, "I love you too babe."

Ichigo smiled at his friend's happiness and pointed at Orihime and Ulquirra who both blushed, "These two are together too. It's always been like this. I've been a 5th wheel for as long as I can remember." Ichigo had a sad look on his face.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow felt the atmosphere go from pleasant to tense at those words. Rukia quickly pulled away from Renji, "Ichigo…" She reached out to comfort him, but Grimmjow got there first. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into his lap, "I guess that lumps the two of us together, I wouldn't want it any other way though." Grimmjow was starting to have feelings for the orange haired teen. Ichigo blushed deeply at those words. The tense atmosphere disappeared, and Ichigo's friend's faces lit up with grateful smiles.<p>

Grimmjow hated seeing his little strawberry with such a sad look on his face, and hoped he would never see it again, or worse. Be the reason for it. He held Ichigo tightly not caring that his friends were watching. They seemed to be thrilled at the show of affection anyways. Just as Ichigo started to relax into the embrace, the moment was ruined when the teen's cell started going off.

Ichigo jumped up and answered the phone. Grimmjow didn't like how empty his arms felt and groaned in frustration. Ulquirra broke the silence, "How about we watch The Notebook first to please Ichigo, then The Hangover, then PA2?" Everyone agreed, and just waited for Ichigo to get off the phone. Grimmjow felt a twinge of jealousy. _Who was he talking to?_ Ichigo entered the room again, "Yes, I found one today. I understand. Now? No it's not a problem. I'll be right there. Thank you sir. Bye."

Orihime frowned, "Are you leaving Ichi?" Ichigo grinned, "Just for a little while Hime. I'll be back in about an hour. I have to fill out some paperwork for the landlord since Grimmjow's gonna be my new roommate." Grimmjow got up, "Do I need to be there?" Ichigo shook his head, "Nope. You're not on the lease yet so only I can sign. You just stay here. Watch the Hangover and get to know each other. I'll be right back."

Grimmjow walked Ichigo to the door, "Be safe alright?" Ichigo scoffed, "I'm not a little girl you know? I can take care of myself." Grimmjow chuckled and tousled Ichigo's hair in affection, "Alright. See ya in bit." Ichigo blushed and hurried out of his apartment. Grimmjow chuckled and turned around to go back to the living room only to find 4 inquisitive pairs of eyes boring into him. _Oh shit. Time for the Spanish Inquisition…_

* * *

><p>Grimmjow wasn't sure how he felt about being the center of attention, "Uh, how about we start the movie?" Rukia shook her head, "How about you answer some of our questions first?" Grimmjow went into defense mode, "That totally depends on what you wanna know." Rukia giggled, "Calm down. We're not gonna kill you or anything. We just wanna make sure our Ichi's in good hands." Orhime nodded, "He's been alone for so long. We worry about him. Yea he has us, but it's not the same." Ulquirra glared at the blue haired man, "You do like him right? You're not just messing around are you?" Grimmjow was affronted, "I'm not like that! I don't go around messing with people's emotions. Of course I like him." Those words earned him 4 smiles.<p>

Grimmjow continued on, "I'm pretty sure Ichigo can take care of himself though, so I don't think you need to act like his parents. I understand you're his best friends but there's a limit." At those words Rukia's smile hardened into a death glare, "You don't know anything about Ichigo so shut your mouth and listen up!" Grimmjow almost took a step back in fear. Almost. "Ichigo's mother died when he was 6 years old. They were walking home from the movies when his mother was suddenly shot. He begged her to take him to see the movie so he blames himself." Grimmjows mouth was open wide in horror. Rukia was trembling with barely suppressed anger. Renji laid a hand on Rukia's shoulder, "Calm down babe."

Grimmjow started to apologize, "Hey, I'm sorr…" Renji silenced him with a glare, "How does your family feel about you being gay?" Grimmjow was taken aback, "Umm they don't really care as long as I'm happy." Renji growled, "Lucky you. Ichigo's old man refused to believe it, and disowned him. Told him not to come home till he had come to his senses. That was 4 years ago. We're the closest thing to parents and a family that he's got. Understand?" Grimmjow nodded.

"Look you don't have to worry about anything. I'll take care of him. I really do care about him. I know I literally just met him but it's true." They all grinned Rukia grabbed a magazine, laid on the couch and boldly stated, "He's a virgin, so once you guys do get together please change that. He has no idea what he's missing. Now let's start the movie." That made everyone laugh.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was sprinting to get back to his apartment. He was gone longer then he expected. He couldn't wait to be back home with his friends and Grimmjow. He took the stairs two at a time and slammed open the door. "I'm home!" Ichigo was greeted by all of them, "Welcome back!" Ichigo only had eyes for Grimmjow at first, "Everything's set for you to move in." Grimmjow smiled, "That's great Ichigo. Come over here and watch the movie with us."<p>

Ichigo grinned and went to take a seat between Rukia and Grimmjow. "What are we watching?" Rukia grinned, "The Notebook, you missed all of Hangover." Ichigo frowned. "I really wanted to see that too." Orihime threw a piece of popcorn at him, "Cheer up Ichi, you wouldn't have liked it anyways." Ichigo perked up, "At least I get to watch the Notebook. Let's start it." Renji got up, "Hold on. Let's turn the lights off first." Ichigo glared at his friends, "If I catch any of you making out the lights are going back on." Ulquirra rolled his eyes, "Like that would stop them." Ichigo heard a soft chuckle come from Grimmjow and grinned.

Once everyone got situated Ichigo hit play and sat back to enjoy his favorite movie. Ichigo thought that sitting next to his object of affection would be very distracting, but in fact Ichigo was very comfortable and relaxed. One thing Ichigo had failed to notice until that moment was Grimmjow's scent. It was a mix of fresh parchment and sea air. It was an odd combination but very intoxicating. Ichigo breathed in deep through his nose and let out a sigh of content.

Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo in confusion and worry. He leaned down and whispered into Ichigo's ear, "Are you okay?" Ichigo blushed at the sudden closeness and nodded his head, "…You smell really good is all…" Grimmjow's grinned and laid his nose into Ichigo's hair, "So do you." Ichigo blushed even more and suddenly stood up, "Bathroom, be right back."

Ichigo splashed water on his face, and failed at trying to calm his heart down. Grimmjow's scent must've gone to Ichigo's head in order for him to have said something so embarrassing. The attraction between the two men was so blatantly obvious a blind baby could've noticed it. Ichigo knew he couldn't hide out in the bathroom all night, so he took a few calming breaths and went back to the living room.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was welcomed back by Grimmjow with a breath taking smile. As he sat back down, Ichigo noticed the Rukia and Renji had lapsed into make out mode. He decided to sit a little closer to Grimmjow so as to avoid thrashing limbs. The movie was getting close to the end, and like always, Ichigo started to choke up. The Notebook always made him cry. It was just so sad and romantic.<p>

Grimmjow must've noticed his tears, because Ichigo was suddenly holding hands with the blue haired man. For once Ichigo didn't jump at physical contact with Grimmjow. Instead, he accepted the comforting gesture with a little squeeze.

The credits started rolling and Ulquirra got up to turn the lights back on. Ichigo gently pulled his hand out of Grimmjow's grasp and started wiping his tears. Renj laughed and hit Ichigo on the back, "You really do cry every time don't you, you sap?" Ichigo growled, "Shut up Renji!" Orihime stood up and stretched, "I'm hungry. Why don't we eat some more, and then we can watch PA2 and then get some sleep?" Everyone quickly agreed.

Grimmjow stood up, "I'm gonna check on Pantera real quick, and use the bathroom." With Grimmjow out of the room, Rukia smirked, "You two were getting pretty cozy over there weren't you?" Ichigo blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about." Rukia rolled her eyes, "Uh-huh, I saw him kiss your head." "He wasn't kissing my head; he was sniffing my hair…" Orihime look confused, "Why'd he do that?" Ichigo averted his eyes and mumbled, "I told him he smelled good…" Ulquirra smirked, "Ah, so that's why you suddenly left the room. You were embarrassed." Renji guffawed, "I wonder what he thought about you bawling your eyes out?" Ichigo fumed, "I wasn't bawling my eyes out, it was just a few tears, and he held my hand for your information!" Rukia squirmed with glee.

Ichigo blushed in embarrassment, "I really like him guys. I've never felt this way before." That earned Ichigo another round of bone crunching hugs. Grimmjow came back into the room, "What's going on?" Ichigo pulled away from his friends, looked up at Grimmjow and smiled and said, "Nothing," While Rukia said, "We just love our Ichi." Grimmjow grinned, "How about we start the last movie huh?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo had talked himself into renting the scary movie earlier, but now he was dreading it. He loved scary movies but they always scared the shit out of him. He had a feeling he'd be cowering into Grimmjow's chest by the end of the night so it couldn't be all that bad. Orihime looked worried, "Hey Ichi, are you gonna be okay? This is supposed to be really scary." "Yea Hime, I'll be fine. And if I can't sleep, I've got the day off tomorrow. It won't be a problem."<p>

Ichigo turned the lights off, took his seat on the couch beside Grimmjow, and pressed play. The movie was fine for a while, but then it started to get into it. At a really scary part Ichigo grabbed for Grimmjow's hand and squeezed. Ichigo realized what he had done, and let go, "Sorry." Grimmjow grinned, put his arm around the teen's waist, and pulled him close. "It's alright Ichigo. I'll protect you."

At the sudden contact Ichigo stiffened, but then he relaxed into the warmth, and snuggled into the man's chest. "Thank you Grimmjow." Ichigo breathed in the man's sweet scent, and felt his fingers traling up and down his spine. The orange haired teen was so comfortable that he quickly drifted off to sleep. Ichigo barely heard a husky voice whisper, "Anytime my sweet little strawberry."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow would be perfectly content to spend the rest of his life on that couch with Ichigo sleeping on his chest. He smiled down at Ichigo's sleeping face. The boy looked so content and serene. A new sight compared to his scowl and smile that Grimmjow had quickly gotten used to.<p>

The movie came to an end soon after and Orihime jumped up to turn on the lights. All four of them quickly zeroed in on Ichigo's and Grimmjow's position. Grimmjow could tell Rukia was about to exclaim in glee, so he held a finger to his lips hoping to placate her. No such luck.

"Omigod! You two are so beyond adorable! Let me take a picture before you wake him up." Luckily Ichigo slep through the woman's exclamation. Rukia rummaged through her bag till she found her digital camera and quickly flashed a picture.

* * *

><p>A bright light flashed through Ichigo's eyelids. He opened his eyes to find Rukia aiming her camera at Ichigo and Grimmjow. Ichigo grumbled, "What the hell Rukia? I was perfectly comfortable sleeping ya know?" Rukia grinned, "Sorry Ichi but you two just looked so cute. I couldn't help myself. Besides, you don't really expect him to stay like that all night do you?" Suddenly Ichigo realized just what his friends were seeing. He jumped away from Grimmjow like the man had electrocuted him.<p>

Ichigo could've sworn there was a hurt expression on Grimmjow's face, but it was gone before Ichigo could check. Grimmjow stood up, "I'm gonna go change for bed." Ichigo wanted to go after him, but wasn't sure of what to say. Ichigo frowned, "…I fucked that up didn't I?" Orihime tried to cheer him up, "I think you just surprised him is all. He likes you Ichi." Ichigo gave a half grin, "Yea?" Orihime answered with a smile.

Then Renji opened his big mouth, "Are you kidding? With the way you jumped away from him he probably thinks you don't like him at all." That earned him 3 hard slaps to the back of the head, **"DON"T LISTEN TO HIM ICHIGO!" **Ichigo doubled over in laughter. "What's so funny?" Grimmjow had come back from changing. He wore loose basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. He looked hot to say the least.

Rukia answered him, "Renji was being an idiot." Renji frowned, "Damn babe that hurt." "Well you deserved it!" Grimmjow smirked, "What'd he do?" Orihime sighed, "He was saying unnecessary things, and upsetting Ichigo." Grimmjow quickly looked over at Ichigo. Ichigo grinned, "I'm fine. Really. Come on guys, we should get some sleep."

They arranged their sleeping bags in the middle of the living room floor. Whether by chance or his friends planning, Ichigo ended up really close to Grimmjow. Ichigo laid there pondering how to figure out if Grimmjow was mad at him or not. He didn't know how to go about it without thoroughly embarrassing himself. Out of the corner of his eyes Ichigo could tell that Renji and Ulquirra were holding hands with Rukia and Orihime while they slept.

Ichigo sighed in longing, rolled onto his side and tried to fall asleep. Ichigo opened his eyes in surprise; Grimmjow had reached out and held Ichigo's hand. The warmth was familiar and welcomed. Ichigo sighed in content, squeezed the man's hand, and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p>Ichigo jerked awake at 6:30 in the morning. He had his recurring dream but it changed in some ways. The mysterious unknown man had turned into Grimmjow, the sex was more gentle and loving then primal and rough, and Ichigo was finally able to know the end of his dream. After making passionate love with Grimmjow they had fallen asleep whispering 'I love you.'<p>

As dream Ichigo closed his eyes, Ichigo woke up with the ever present morning erection. He was glad he was the only one that was awake. This way he could sneak off to the bathroom and take care of his problem without anyone knowing. He gently pulled his hand out of Grimmjow's grasp, and got up as quietly as he possibly could.

He took two steps, before he felt a pull on his shirt. Ichigo turned around in confusion to see Grimmjow rubbing sleep out of his eyes. _God if he wasn't adorable! _The blue haired man mumbled, "Where you running off to?" "Bathroom. Go back to sleep. I'll be right back." Grimmjow yawned, "M'kay Ichigo."

Ichigo got tingles whenever the man said his name. Ichigo locked himself in his bathroom, took care of his erection as fast as he could, splashed some water on his face, and made his way back to his living room. Ichigo settled into his sleeping bag, took hold of Grimmjow's hand, and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was around 9:00 when Ichigo woke up again. The first thing he noticed was that his hand was empty and cold. The second was there was a lump of white fur laying on his chest. The third was that Grimmjow was not lying next to him. Ichigo sat up, and stretched. Pantera walked off with a hiss from being disturbed. Ichigo frowned, "Sorry." Out of the corner of his eye Ichigo found a folded piece of paper on Grimmjow's sleeping bag.<p>

Ichigo,

_Sorry for leaving without telling you. You looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't wanna disturb you. I had to be at work at 8. I'll call you later. I'll be moving in at 9 on Tuesday. Miss you._

_Grimmjow J._

Ichigo reread the note 5 times. He wished the Grimmjow had waked him up, but at least he had cared enough to leave a note. Ichigo heard his four friends waking up and decided he should start making breakfast. "Eggs and toast sound good guys?" Rukia looked around, "Yea that's fine. Where's Sir Hotness?" Ichigo grinned, "He had to be at work at 8. He left me a note."

Rukia bristled, "He left! Let me see this note." Ichigo was ready for the request and placed it in her stretched out palm. Ichigo watched with amusement as Rukia's expression went from angry, to giddy as she read the short but sweet note. "He said 'miss you.' Isn't that cute? Ichigo smiled in agreement. "We held hands all night while we slept. And he replaced the man in my dream." Orihime walked up and gave Ichigo a tender hug, "I'm so happy for you Ichigo." Ichigo returned the hug, "Thanks Hime, but it's not like we're even together yet."

Rukia shrugged, "It won't be long now. You both like each other, you both know how the other feels, you've held hands, kissed, you fell asleep in his arms, he's going to call you later, and you two are going to be living together." Ichigo blushed. It all sounded so embarrassing but he couldn't deny how happy he was.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my very first fanfic. I'd really like to know what you think so reviews would be much appreciated. There's lots more to come. I am currently writing chapter 2 so it should be up by tomorrow maybe wednesday.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Fated Love

**Part 2 GrimmIchi Yaoi.**

**Bleach does not belong to me in any way.**

* * *

><p>It was 10:00 on Tuesday morning. Ichigo was secluded in his bedroom; his only company was a fluffy white kitten. The orange haired teen was sitting on his bed with his legs tight against his chest. It was a very depressing site, but Ichigo felt he had a right to be depressed.<p>

Saturday had been one of the happiest days of his life. The reason being, that Grimmjow Jeagerjaques had walked into his life. Just after a few hours of meeting the blue haired man Ichigo had developed intense feelings for him. _He said he'd call…why hasn't he called? He was supposed to be here an hour ago to start moving in. Where was he? Was he coming at all? Would he ever see him again?_

These thoughts had been running through Ichigo's head since Sunday night. It was borderline obsessive, but Ichigo couldn't help himself. Grimmjow had left a deep impression on him. Pantera, the white kitten, licked Ichigo's hand offering comfort. Ichigo half-heartedly petted the kitten, "Do you think he's abandoned you too? I'm sure he'll come for you if nothing else. He cares about you."

Ichigo sighed, "No calls, no texts, and no replies to my calls or texts. What's worse my dream has gone back to normal." His cell phone began to vibrate. Ichigo had stopped getting his hopes up whenever this happened by yesterday afternoon. It had always ended up being one of his friends checking up on him. This time it was Rukia: **You okay Ichi? You've been MIA since we left Sunday. Still haven't heard from him?**

Ichigo felt bad for worrying her and sent back a reply: **Always so tactful Rukia. No I'm not okay, and no I haven't heard from him. If he's not here in an hour I'm gonna head to your place. I need some cheering up.**

The phone vibrated again: **Okay. Keep me posted. Say the word and I'll kick his ass for you. ;)**

* * *

><p>Ichigo knew that sitting in bed all day wasn't going to change anything, but he couldn't bring himself to move. He was dreading having to work tomorrow; he would have to leave his private sanctuary. Ichigo heard a muffled knock come from the front of the apartment. <em>Probably just Rukia tired of waiting to see if I'm still alive.<em>

Ichigo smiled at the rush of affection he felt towards his friends. Ichigo didn't move. His friends would find him eventually. Sure enough his bedroom door opened a few minutes later. "Ichigo?" Ichigo snapped his head up at the sound of that incredible sound. His voice cracked from lack of use, "G-grimm…jow?"

"Shit, Ichigo are you okay?" Ichigo's tears started flowing relentlessly at the sound of the man's concern, and launched himself across the room. Ichigo wrapped his arms around the man's waist and cried into his chest. Ichigo could tell Grimmjow was shocked but instead of asking questions, he held him until he was able to calm down. It took him about 5 minutes before he was able to stop crying. Ichigo pulled away, "Sorry about that." "Ichigo what the hell happened?" Ichigo shook his head, "I'll explain in a bit. Let's get you moved in first." Ichigo could tell the older man was dying to know but he just nodded his head, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Ichigo insisted on helping but Grimmjow wouldn't hear it, "I don't have a lot of stuff. Just sit on the couch, wait for me, and calm down." Ichigo simply nodded his head while thinking he'd wait for the man forever if he had to. Fifteen minutes later, Grimmjow was sitting on the couch staring at Ichigo very intently, "Now tell me what's wrong. What happened?"<p>

Ichigo hesitated, "I'm fine now. I don't really wanna talk about it…" Grimmjow glared, "Are you fucking kidding me? I just walked in on you looking like you were about to die and then you burst into tears. You scared the shit out of me. Now tell me what was wrong."

Ichigo looked into Grimmjow's eyes, and found his courage, "…you said you'd call…you never did. You didn't even text me. I tried to call and text you but you never replied and I always got your voicemail. You said you'd be here at 9, but its 10:30 now. I thought you weren't gonna come at all. I was scared you didn't like me. That you were just being nice because you felt like you had to. I finally found someone that I clicked with and just like that you were gone. I thought I was gonna be abandoned again. I was scared that you had figured out I wasn't worth the time…" Ichigo had lots more to say but he was silenced with a kiss.

All of Ichigo's worries faded away with that kiss. Grimmjow's lips were soft but firm. He tasted like fresh toothpaste and Listerine. It was strangely pleasant. Ichigo relaxed into the kiss not wanting it to end. Grimmjow slid his tongue over Ichigo's bottom lip, asking for entry.

Ichigo gasped in surprise at the contact. Grimmjow slipped his tongue in, probing the hot cavern. The sensation was new to Ichigo but it felt natural. He was hesitant at first, but he slowly touched his tongue with Grimmjow's. The two wet muscles wrapped around each other. Grimmjow easily dominated and worked his tongue expertly. Ichigo moaned. Just as Ichigo started to run out of air, Grimmjow broke the kiss.

* * *

><p>The two men gasped for air before Grimmjow growled, "Don't you ever say you're not worth my time Ichigo." Ichigo started crying again. Grimmjow chuckled and pulled him into a hug, "What am I gonna do with you? I had every intention of calling you, but my phone died and I lost my charger. I would've stopped by to see you before now but I was loaded up with shifts so I could have the rent for this month. I was late today because my mom needed to be picked up from the airport. I'm sorry."<p>

Ichigo could've died from embarrassment. He had beyond overreacted. Now Grimmjow was more than aware of the feelings Ichigo had for him. Ichigo stood up, "Forget about it. I'm gonna go take a shower." Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hand. Ichigo looked back, "What?" Grimmjow grinned, "So you like me huh?" Ichigo flushed red, "Th-That's irrelevant!" Grimmjow smirked, "Is that a yes?" Ichigo mumbled something that sounded like a maybe. Grimmjow whispered, "I like you too Ichigo." Ichigo blushed with pleasure.

* * *

><p>While in the shower Ichigo contemplated what had just happened. The attraction between the two had been obvious since Saturday night, but now there was no hiding their feelings. <em>So where did they stand? Were they together? <em>Ichigo felt like things were moving pretty fast, but why beat around the bush? It would probably happen sooner or later, and Ichigo preferred the former.

Ichigo could still taste Grimmjow on his lips. Yes, Ichigo hadn't had any kissing experience but that was one hell of a kiss. Not sloppy and wet, but sweet and sensual. Ichigo was shocked that someone as amazing as Grimmjow was interested in him, but he was happy that he was.

Ichigo hopped out of the shower, dried off, and changed into some khaki shirts. He preferred to go shirtless when it was as hot as it was in the apartment, and why not show off his lithe muscles? Ichigo walked into the living room, "Would you like some coffee?" Grimmjow didn't look up from the book he was reading, "Yes please. I take it black." Ichigo sauntered into the kitchen and started a pot.

He walked back into the living room holding two coffee mugs. He sat down next to Grimmjow and offered him his cup, "Here you go." Grimmjow set his book down to take it, "Thanks. Your phone went off a few times." Ichigo groaned, "Shit… Rukia's probably gonna kill me." Grimmjow chuckled, "Why's that?" Ichigo grimaced, "Why do you think? I've been holed up in my room for 2 days feeling ostracized. They've all been worried, but I've kinda been ignoring them. I didn't feel like talking. I should probably call her. I'll be right back." Grimmjow grinned, "Good luck"

* * *

><p>Ichigo shut his bedroom behind him and called Rukia. It rang three times before Rukia answered, "What the hell Ichigo? You haven't texted me at all and you were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago. I understand that he's like perfect but trust me, there are other guys." Ichigo laughed. "This is not funny Ichigo!" "Rukia calm down. He's here. Everything's okay now." Rukia scoffed, "What was his lame excuse for not calling?" "His phone died and he lost his phone charger. He was late today because he had to pick his mom up from the airport. It was all a big misunderstanding."<p>

Rukia still sounded skeptical, "Are you sure Ichigo? I don't wanna have to see you go through this again." "Look Rukia, I was crying when he got here. He held me until I calmed down. He kissed me and told me that he liked me." Ichigo could practically hear Rukia's smile, "Oh. Well that's okay then. Kiss like what?" Ichigo blushed, "What do you mean?" Rukia sighed, "Peck? Tongue? No Tongue? Full on make out?" Ichigo murmed, "Tongue, but it was soft and gentle." Rukia squeeled, "Good for you! Look I gotta go. You should invite him to my birthday party. Bye Ichigo."

Ichigo was kind of flustered. He would love for Grimmjow to go to the party with him, but he wasn't sure if Grimmjow would be up to it. Well, there was only one way to find out. Ichigo made his way back out to the living room. Grimmjow grinned, "Everything okay?" Ichigo shrugged, "Yea, I managed to head her off before she started yelling too much. She's satisfied now." Ichigo leaned forward to grab the TV remote, but Gimmjow had grabbed Ichigo and pulled him against his chest.

The orange haired teen blushed, "W-what?" Grimmjow smirked, "Am I not allowed to hold you?" Ichigo shook his, "No, its fine."Ichigo began twiddling his thumbs, "Umm can I ask you something?" The older man kissed Ichigo's head, "You can ask me anything. What is it?" Ichigo squirmed, "Well I actually have two questions. Rukia suggested that I invite you to her birthday party. Would you like to go?" Grimmjow contemplated, "As your date?" Ichigo nodded, "Unless you'd rather go just as friends that is. It doesn't have to be a date." The blue haired man chuckled, "Ichigo, I'd love to go as your date. What should I get her?" Happy that he wasn't rejected Ichigo smiled, "She loves bunnies. I got her some bunny earrings. Get her a stuffed rabbit and she'll be happy as a clam."

Grimmjow grinned, "A stuffed bunny it is then. When is it?" "January 14th. A week from tomorrow." They lapsed into silence for a few minutes. "What was your second question," Grimmjow mused. Ichigo squirmed some more, "Oh that. Well I was kinda curious." Grimmjow held him tighter, "About what?" "Where we stand? I mean are we together now?" Ichigo felt like his heart was gonna burst out of his chest, and he was sure Grimmjow could feel it too. Grimmjow rested his chin on Ichigo's shoulder, "Do you want us to be?" Ichigo was shocked, but he buried his head into Grimmjow's arm and mumbled, "…yes…"

* * *

><p>Grimmjow loved how Ichigo felt in his arms. It was like he fit perfectly. He was so cute when he was embarrassed. Grimmjow couldn't see his face, but Ichigo's ears had turned a faint pink. Grimmjow leaned down and placed a kiss on his little strawberry's cheek and whispered, "Me too." Ichigo slowly lifted his head and turned to look at Grimmjow, "Really?" In answer Grimmjow leaned forward and captured Ichigo's lips with his own.<p>

Grimmjow could easily get used to kissing Ichigo. The boy just tasted and felt so good. He gently nipped the younger boy's bottom lip. Ichigo squeaked, but then a quiet moan escaped his lips. Grimmjow's cock started to stiffen; he groaned and gently broke their kiss. Ichigo looked confused, "What's wrong?" Grimmjow nuzzled Ichigo's jaw. "Nothing. Just tired." Grimmjow wanted nothing more than to bed Ichigo right then and there, but he would control himself. He didn't wanna take advantage of the situation and push Ichigo before he was ready.

* * *

><p>Ichigo grinned at his boyfriend, "Why don't you go take a nap then? I've got some errands to run anyways. What would you like to eat for dinner? I'll pick up some stuff while I'm out. What kind of phone do you have? I'll grab you a charger too." Now that the awkward questions were out of the way, Ichigo felt pretty comfortable around Grimmjow. Ichigo stood up only to be pulled back down.<p>

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo, "I just wanna fall asleep with you in my arms." Ichigo blushed, "I guess we could order take out…" Grimmjow barked a laugh, and moved to where Ichigo could curl up on his side. "Comfy?" Ichigo nodded his head yes, "You?" Grimmjow kissed his head, "Very."

Ichigo wasn't tired, but he didn't wanna disturb the man next to him so he kept quiet. Even without a shirt on Ichigo felt very warm. Especially where Grimmjow's arm was wrapped around his waist. It was a comfortable warmth though. Ichigo felt Grimmjow's breath ruffling his hair, and it sent chills down his spine. "Ichigo?" The orange haired teen grinned, "You're supposed to be asleep." Grimmjow chuckled, "If I sleep like this I'll get a crick in my neck." Ichigo started to get up, "Do you wanna move to one of our beds then?" The blue haired man stopped him from moving, "No. I don't wanna move."

Ichigo was confused, "What do you wanna do then?" Grimmjow shrugged, "I don't know. Why don't we just talk?" Ichigo was intrigued, "About what?" "I wanna know more about you." A round of Q&A ensued.

* * *

><p>"So how old are you anyways," Grimmjow inquired. "I turned 19 on July 15th." Grimmjow laughed, "So you're still a kid." Ichigo scoffed, "I am NOT a kid. How old are you then?" Grimm smirked, "I'm 22. My birthday's July 31st."<p>

"So Ichigo, where do you work?" Ichigo sighed, "Urahara's Diner. It's a few blocks over." "Sounds like you don't like it?" Ichigo shrugged, "It's not that. I mean it brings in money, but the owner's just plain weird. But he's Rukia's uncle, so when I wasn't having any luck finding a job, he called me up."

Grimmjow pondered, "I can't picture it. Maybe I'll stop by the next time you work." Ichigo was shocked, "No! You can't." Grimmjow was confused, "Why?" Ichigo averted his eyes, "I wouldn't be able to focus with you there…" Grimmjow chuckled, "That's what you're worried about?" Ichigo nodded his head.

_**4 hours later…..**_

Ichigo and Grimmjow had tried to learn every aspect about the other's life in those 4 hours. Ichigo was thoroughly entertained by the fact that Grimmjow had a deathly fear of spiders, and Grimmjow was amused by Ichigo's dislike of stuffed animals. Ichigo pouted, "A stuffed lion fell on me when I was little and I've hated them to this day." Grimmjow laughed, "Got it. No stuffed animals."

They would've continued like that if it weren't for Ichigo's stomach growling. "Grimm let's order some food. I'm starving." Grimmjow sat up and stretched, "Alright babe, Chinese alright with you?" Ichigo blushed at the pet name, "Yea that's fine. There's a number on the fridge for a place close by."

* * *

><p>While stuffing their faces, Ichigo felt the urge to tell his boyfriend about his painful past. "Hey Grimm, do your parents know? That you're gay that is?" Grimmjow nodded his head, "Yea, I told them when I was 16." Ichigo continued, "And how'd they feel about it…?" The blue haired man shrugged, "They told me to be happy." Ichigo looked down, "Ah. I see." Just as he was about to say some more Grimmjow interrupted him, "Ichigo I already know. Your friend's told me about it the other night even when you were gone. If you wanna talk about it, I'm here, but if it's too hard don't force yourself." Ichigo threw him a grateful smile, "Thanks Grimm."<p>

Ichigo looked at the time. He couldn't believe it was already 10 at night. The day had gone by in a blur. Ichigo stood up from the kitchen table, "I'm gonna hit the sack. I've gotta be at work at 7 tomorrow. There's a piece of paper on my dresser, could you sign it before you go to bed?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, "What's it for?" Ichigo yawned, "It formally adds you to the lease. I'm a heavy sleeper so you won't wake me up." Ichigo leaned down and lightly pecked Grimmjow on the lips, "Goodnight." He failed to notice that Grimmjow had blushed.

* * *

><p>If it weren't for Grimmjow's excellent self-control, he would've tackled Ichigo for that little innocent kiss. <em>God was he sexy.<em> Grimmjow was shocked at how quickly everything had changed. He'd gone from single to in a relationship in 4 short days. This was a big deal for the blue haired man. He'd had tons of short flings in the past. A few days of good sex, and then he disposed of them.

He couldn't remember ever being in something as emotionally involved as this though. Even more, he liked it. He genuinely cared about Ichigo. He couldn't stop thinking about him. He knew it sounded cliché, but it felt like he had known him all his life instead of just a few short days. It had nearly broken his heart to see Ichigo crying because of him. The first thing he planned on doing the next day was to buy a new cell phone charger.

Grimmjow quickly cleaned up the mess they had made on the kitchen table, shoved the left over's in the fridge, and locked the apartment up. He made his way back to Ichigo's room and entered as quietly as possible. He checked to make sure Ichigo was indeed asleep, before making his way over to the dresser.

Just as Grimmjow finished signing has name, Ichigo spoke, "Grimmjow…" Grimmjow quickly turned around, "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He then realized that Ichigo had said his name in his sleep. _Was he dreaming about him? _Grimmjow groaned in defeat. The boy already had him wrapped around his finger. Grimmjow walked over to bed, lifted up the covers, and slid in beside Ichigo as gently as possible so as not to wake him. Grimmjow wrapped an arm around the boy's waist, and whispered, "I'm here Ichigo." He laid a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is significantly shorter than the first one. I took some advice and decided to focus one one event per chapter.<strong>

**If you havn't noticed by now I enjoy having Ichigo blush. **

**I promise to have chapter 3 up ASAP.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Fated Love 3

**I can't believe how fast I'm dishing this out. I feel like I've done nothing but type for the past three days.**

**Bleach does not belong to me in any way shape or form.**

**Yaoi GrimmIchi**

* * *

><p>The next morning, an annoying ringing woke Ichigo up. He groaned at his alarm clock, and reached to turn it off. He met resistance that caused him to be unable to reach it. Ichigo was thoroughly confused, "What the…?" He looked down and realized that there was an arm around his waist. Grimmjow had held him through the night.<p>

Ichigo was beyond happy, but he also knew this was very bad. He had had the dream about him and Grimmjow again and was extremely hard. He didn't wanna hide things from Grimmjow but he wasn't ready to confess about the dream either. It was just too weird. Ichigo gently moved Grimmjow's arm, slid out from under the covers, and silently made his way to the bathroom.

Ichigo relieved himself in the shower, thinking of Grimmjow and his dream. He finished up his shower, stepped out, and wrapped a towel around his waist. Ichigo walked over to the sink, splashed some water on his face, and quickly brushed his teeth.

The orange haired teen traded his towel for a pair of sweat pants, and made his way back to the bedroom. Ichigo planned on grabbing his work clothes and dressing in the bathroom so he wouldn't wake up Grimmjow, but he was already awake when Ichigo walked into the room. Grimmjow grinned, "Good morning." Ichigo grinned back, "Morning Grimm."

Grimmjow opened his arms for Ichigo, "Come over here." Ichigo couldn't resist the invitation, so he walked over to the bed and snuggled up beside Grimmjow. The older man kissed Ichigo's head, and began trailing his fingers up and down Ichigo's back. This made Ichigo sigh in content, "I could get used to this." Grimmjow chucled, "I would hope."

* * *

><p>They stayed like that for 10 minutes before Ichigo saw the time and groaned. Grimmjow stopped his fingers, "What's wrong?" Ichigo grumbled, "I have to get ready for work. I gotta be there in half an hour." Ichigo reluctantly got up and walked over to his closet. "I get off at 4 so I'll be home around 4:30." Grimmjow stood up and stretched, "Alright. I don't work today so I can do those errands you never got around to yesterday."<p>

Ichigo smiled gratefully, "Thanks. There's a list of things next to the phone in the kitchen." Grimmjow nodded, "I'll cook tonight, so I'll grab some stuff for dinner too." Ichigo finished getting dressed for work, "Sounds good. What are you gonna make?" Grimmjow grabbed him from behind, "You'll see," and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Ichigo turned to face him, "It's a secret?" Grimmjow smirked, "Yepp." Ichigo nodded, "Alright. I've gotta go. See you later." Grimmjow kissed him full on the mouth before letting him go, "Hurry back." Ichigo blushed, nodded his head, and left the apartment.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow had returned to the apartment a little after 1, and collapsed onto the couch. He was exhausted.<p>

_**After Ichigo left for work, Grimmjow decided to unpack his stuff and set up his room. He doubted he would get much use out of it though. He had a feeling that sharing Ichigo's bed was going to turn into a regular thing.**_

_**Grimmjow finished around 9:30, fed Pantera, grabbed the list of errands, and left the apartment at 10. He didn't expect to be gone for 3 hours though. While he was out, he had run into Rukia and Orihime while they were shopping. They dragged him into a coffee shop and bombarded him with questions.**_

_**Rukia just wanted to know what had transpired after she got off the phone with Ichigo, while Orihime was concerned about Ichigo. Her storm gray eyes were full of worry, "So he's really okay?" Grimmjow reassured her, "He's fine. It's my fault he was like that and I'm sorry for making you worry." Rukia snorted in impatience, "He's fine. We've covered that. Now give me some dirt. What happened last night?" Orihime was obviously curious but blushed and said, "Rukia it's really none of our business."**_

_**Rukia pretended to have not heard the auburn haired girl and stared the blue haired man down. Grimmjow wasn't sure how much he should tell them. He figured they would hear about it soon enough from Ichigo, so he went with an edited version of the truth. "We're together now. He invited me to your birthday party; I said yes. We got to know each other some more, and he started to tell me about his mom and dad. I told him you guys had already told me and not to force himself, but I'm there if he feels like talking. Oh, and I held him while we slept." **_

_**Orihime was beaming, while Rukia looked disappointed, "That's it? No sex?" "Rukia!" Orhime was stunned. Grimmjow chuckled, "Sorry to disappoint, but I don't wanna push him before he's ready." Rukia wasn't hearing it, "Why not! Push him dammit push him!" Grimmjow stood up and winked, "Sorry ladies. I have to go buy a certain someone a birthday present." With those words he left.**_

* * *

><p>Pantera jumped onto Grimmjow's chest and meowed. Grimmjow smiled at the white kitten, "Hey buddy. You miss me?" The cat purred and lay down. Grimmjow turned the TV on, but quickly got bored. Normally he would've grabbed his book and start reading by then, but he didn't wanna disturb the sleeping feline. Grimmjow still had a few hours to kill before he had to start making dinner. He had decided to make Quesadilla's. They were time consuming but he enjoyed the process of cooking. He had nothing better to do, so he decided to take a nap.<p>

* * *

><p>Grimmjow woke up from his nap around at 3:50. Forgetting about Pantera, he sat up and stretched. This earned him a hiss from the disgruntled kitten as he fell to the couch. Grimmjow chuckled and picked him up, "Sorry bud. How about some food?" Grimmjow stood up and refilled Pantera's food bowl. He meowed and started eating so Grimmjow figured he was forgiven. Grimmjow fished out everything he needed for dinner and set to work in the kitchen.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo was on his way home from work when the weather decided to take a break from snowing, and began pouring down rain. "Shit." Ichigo started running even though he knew it was pointless. After only 5 minutes of running in the downpour he was completely drenched. <em>I'm probably gonna get sick in the next few days. Great….<em>

Ichigo finally made his way home. As he was unlocking the door, he smelled whatever food Grimmjow was cooking. It smelled delicious! He stepped inside, "I'm home." Grimmjow stepped out of the kitchen, took in Ichigo's appearance, and started cracking up, "You look like a drowned puppy babe!" Ichigo was a little miffed, "If you walked home in the pouring rain you would too. You wanna grab me a towel?" Grimmjow was still laughing, "Sure."

Ichigo stood in the doorway shivering until Grimmjow walked up and started drying his hair with the towel. Ichigo shut his eyes, "How was your day?" The older man shrugged, "It was alright. I did your errands, bought a cell phone charger, stocked up on groceries, bought Rukia a birthday present. I ran into her and Orihime while I was out. We got coffee."

Ichigo grinned, "How was that?" "Interesting. Orihime was worried and Rukia demanded information about last night." Ichigo nodded, "I'll probably get a phone call later. What smells so good?" Grimmjow sounded smug, "Quesadillas." Ichigo looked up to ask when it would be ready only to be silenced with Grimmjow's lips. Ichigo automatically returned the kiss in earnest. Ichigo loved the feel of Grimmjow's tongue against his. Grimmjow pulled away leaving Ichigo breathless, "I missed you." Ichigo supplied a breathy, "Me too."

Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's forehead before heading back to the kitchen to resume cooking. Ichigo hung up his coat, "I'm gonna go change out of these wet clothes." "Dinner will be ready in half an hour."Ichigo stripped away his soaked clothes and traded them for his usual sweat pants and tank top. He decided to start a load of laundry before making his way back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood at the entry of the kitchen observing Grimmjow cook. He looked so focused and calm, "You enjoy this don't you?" Grimmjow nodded, "It's very relaxing. Steak or chicken?" Ichigo was confused, "Uh…what?" Grimmjow chuckled, "Would you like steak or chicken in your quesadilla?" Ichigo contemplated, "I'm in the mood for chicken. No onions please. I'm gonna set the table."<p>

Ichigo took out two plates, two glasses, silverware, napkins, and some sour cream to set on the table. Ichigo automatically filled his glass with root beer, but wasn't sure what Grimmjow would like to drink. "Hey Grimm, what would you like to drink?" "There should be some mountain dew in the fridge." Ichigo filled his glass, and shortly after Grimmjow came out with the quesadillas.

Ichigo was starving and dove right in, "Damn Grimm! These are fucking amazing." Grimmjow chuckled, "Thanks. I started cooking with my mom when I was little. I learned everything I know from her." Ichigo smiled, "What's she like?" Grimmjow got a loving look in his eyes, "She's amazing; very gentle and kind. She's always supported everything I've wanted to do. Giving up is not an option for her. When I was little she would sing me to sleep, and whenever I got upset about something we would cook or bake together." "She sounds great Grimm." Grimmjow grinned, "She asked if she could come see the place I'm living at so you'll meet her soon. My dad too."

Ichigo got nervous, "What if they don't like me?" "Don't worry. They'll love you." Ichigo blushed and changed the subject, "So what'd you talk about over coffee?" Grimmjow laughed, "That Rukia is relentless. She kept demanding to know what happened after you got off the phone with her." Ichigo chuckled, "What'd you tell her." Grimmjow shrugged, "I just edited the truth. I figured you'd tell her anyways." Ichigo nodded, "Yepp. I will most definitely be getting a phone call later."

* * *

><p>Once they finished eating, Grimmjow cleared off the table while Ichigo started on the dishes. "I'm gonna cook tomorrow," Ichigo stated, "I'm not as good a cook as you but it's only fair." Grimmjow shrugged, "I don't really mind either way, and I'm sure your cooking is just fine." "Alright dishes are done."<p>

Grimmjow was sitting on the couch reading, when Ichigo came out of the kitchen. The orange haired teen sat down next to him, "Whatcha reading?" Grimmjow set his book down and put his arms around Ichigo, "I was reading Macbeth, but a certain someone distracted me." Ichigo snuggled into the embrace, "Well I have to inform you that I don't feel the least bit sorry." Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really?" Ichigo grinned, "Yepp. I prefer this." "Grimmjow chuckled, "Well I do have to admit that this is better than reading." He leaned down and kissed Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo found that it was getting easier and easier to express his feelings to Grimmjow. Ichigo tilted his head up to look at Grimmjow, "I really like you, you know?" Grimmjow grinned, "I wouldn't want it any other way babe." Ichigo blushed. Grimmjow grabbed his chin, "You're really cute when you blush." That made Ichigo blush even more. Grimmjow leaned down to kiss him, but just before he reached Ichigo's lips the doorbell rang and Grimmjow growled a curse, "Dammit."

Ichigo laughed, "You can kiss me as much as you want later, but for now I have to answer the door." Grimmjow grinned, "I'm gonna hold you to that." Ichigo wondered who it would be. It was 7 so it was still kinda early. _Maybe Rukia deicided to skip the phone call and just come over?_

* * *

><p>Ichigo answered the door and took in the sight before him. There stood Rukia, soaked to the core, with tears streaming down her cheeks. Ichigo was taken aback, "Rukia? What's wrong? What happened?" Instead of answering Rukia threw herself into Ichigo's arms. Ichigo helped her inside and shut the door behind him. Grimm had walked out the living room, "What's going on?" "I don't know yet. Could you grab her a towel?" He looked confused but nodded, "Sure."<p>

Grimmjow headed down the hallway. While he waited Ichigo tried to get some answers from his friend, "Rukia, can you tell me what happened?" Rukia's lip started trembling, and she started crying even harder than before, "….ji…it's Ren….ji…I br-broke u-up….w-with h-him…we..we…we're over!" Rukia laid her face in her hands and started choking out sobs.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think you guys will find this chapter as good as the first 2. I hope you do though.<strong>

**I really needed some filler content to lead up to what I wanna do in the next 2 or 3 chapters depending on how it pans out.**

**This is going to mainly be a GrimmIchi fanfic but I am gonna make a few chapters center around the other 2 couples though cause I think there really cute.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Fated Love

**Besides the very last part, this is chapter is focused on Rukia and Renji**

**Bleach does not belong to me in any way shape or form**

* * *

><p> Rukia's words reverberated through Ichigo's mind. <em>What? Why? How?<em> The thought of Rukia and Renji not together was a foreign concept to him. They belonged together; it wasn't naïve thinking either. The two of them had been inseperable since the day they had met 14 years ago. They had only been officially dating for about a year, but they had been together much longer. _There has to be a way to fix this…_

* * *

><p>Rukia could barely find the strength to voice to her best friend what had happened. She finally managed to spit it out before she broke down. Ichigo's face was a mask of disbelief. Rukia lay down on the couch and continued to cry. A few minutes later she felt soft warmth covering her. Ichigo had thrown a blanket over her. Ichigo rubbed some of her tears away, "Why don't you get some sleep hun? We'll talk when you wake up." Rukia barely managed to nod her head before she drifted off…<p>

_**Rukia knew she was being stubborn but she was bound determined to win this argument, "I DON'T wanna go! No, no,no,no!" Her mother tried to reason with her one more time, "Comon honey, it'll be fun. I promise." Rukia didn't wanna hear it. This thing called 'kindergarten' had no lull for her whatsoever. "Why should I?" Her mother was losing her patience, "You have to go to school sweetheart. It's the law." Rukia glared, "Well I'm not going so this 'law' will have to get over it."**_

_**Rukia and her mother had been standing in front of the classroom for 20 minutes. Rukia was a very stubborn child, and always felt that she was right, even when she was very wrong. Rukia could tell she was slowly wearing her mom down. She was just about to ask if they could go home now when a red haired boy ran up to her. Rukia glared at him, "What do you want?" Her glare didn't seem to affect the boy. He just grinned, "Do you wanna play tag before class starts?" **_

_**Rukia was taken aback. There weren't any kids her age in her neighborhood and she didn't have any friends to play with. The little girl looked to her mother for help. Her mom smiled, "Go on sweetie. Go play and then go to class. I'll be here to pick you up at 3." Rukia had an air of stubbornness around her again, "Well I don't want to but I guess if I must I'll play with you."**_

_**The strange boy smiled broadly, "That's great! Let's go." He grabbed her hand and they ran to a group of kids near the swing set. After that she met 3 more kids: Ichigo, Orihime, and Ulquirra.**_

_**While playing tag Rukia had a fleeting thought, though she would never admit it to anyone. 'Maybe kindergarten isn't so bad…**_

_**Rukia was now 16 years old. It was December 22**__**nd**__**, and she had spent the last 3 hours in the mall. Her mom had given her $150 dollars to use to buy her 4 friend's Christmas presents. She hated shopping and was getting very frustrated. She refused to leave until she found something for Renji. The other three were extremely easy to choose for. She had bought Orihime a poster depicting 6 fairies flying in the sky, Ichigo a box set of his favorite manga, and Ulquirra a wrist band with a green stone set in the middle of it.**_

_**But for the life of her she couldn't find anything that screamed Renji. It had never been this hard to shop for him. She knew he didn't really care what she got for him, but it mattered to her. Something had changed in the way she saw Renji. Rukia wasn't sure what happened, but one day he just looked…different. He was still the same annoying, brat that he had always been though. It left Rukia feeling very confused. She didn't wanna admit that she might have feelings for him.**_

_**Rukia was still deep in thought when she passed a little booth selling necklaces and pendants. She knew Renji wasn't a fan of jewelry so she didn't pay much attention until she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Sitting on a red cushion was a pendant on a black chain. The pendant was a baboon holding itself with pride and honor. The baboon's tail was wound around its front leg, and halfway up the tail morphed into a snake. The snake's mouth connected with the chain, almost like it was holding on.**_

_**It was the strangest thing Rukia had ever seen, but for some reason when she first laid eyes on it she immediately thought of Renji. The booth owner saw her ogling, "Can I help you miss?" Rukia didn't take her eyes off the pendant, "I'll take it."**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Rukia jolted awake. Her face felt sticky where her tears from last night had dried. Rukia then remembered her dream and started crying again. Her two favorite memories... She couldn't stop thinking about that stupid idiot. She still loved him. Her heart had never hurt so much.

_It was there anniversary. They had been together for a whole year. They were gonna go out to dinner, walk through the park, and have mind blowing sex. Rukia had spent hours getting ready. She took plenty of time to do her hair and makeup. While she was out shopping with Orihime she had bought a black halter dress that showed off her figure nicely. She thought girl's to be idiots when they did this, but she didn't mind doing it for Renji._

_At 4 she started walking to his house. No one answered the door when she got there, then she heard voices coming up the walk. She turned around and smiled when she saw Renji, but then she noticed the big-breasted slut from next door clinging to his arm. Who did this bitch think she was! _

_Renji pulled out of her grasp, "You need to go home now Rangiku." The slut pouted, "But my house is scary when it's only me Ren. I need you to take care of me." Ren? Since when did anyone call him Ren? Renji sighed, "You'll be fine, now go home." The slut continued to pout but left. Renji looked at Rukia, "Sorry about that babe."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Let me change real quick then we'll go," Renji started sifting through his closet. Rukia couldn't hold back her jealousy, "Who was that?" Renji didn't seem to think anything of it, "Rangiku. She lives next door. She thought she heard a noise in her house and asked me to check it out." Rukia mumbled, "I'm sure that's not all she wanted you to do…" Renji either didn't hear her or ignored her comment.<em>

_Renji took his shirt off. Rukia started to admire his toned chest before she zeroed in on the fact that his necklace wasn't there. Red flags went up. He hadn't taken that necklace off since the day she had given it to him. It was the only piece of jewelry he wore. That made Rukia feel special, she felt like it marked him as hers. "Babe, where's your necklace?" Renji looked down in confusion, "I don't know. It must've fell off somewhere. I'll look for it tomorrow. Let's go."_

_Rukia shook her head, "Let's look for it now. I wanna find it." Renji looked skeptical, "It could be anywhere. Just drop it. I'll find it tomorrow." Renji didn't sound concerned at all. Rukia was adamant on finding it, "Renji we have to find it! We're not leaving till we do." Renji looked sheepish, "It probably fell off when I was next door, and she's most likely asleep by now. I don't wanna disturb her." _

_Rukia was pissed, "Oh no, how could I possibly ask you to disturb dear Rangiku? What was I thinking?" Rukia's words were laced with anger and sarcasm." Renji looked irritated, "Why are you getting so worked up over a stupid necklace? Damn, I'll find it tomorrow alright?" Rukia froze at his words._

_Rukia's voice had gone cold, "A stupid necklace? You think I would get so emotional over something I thought was stupid?" Rukia shot her head up and started yelling, "DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH I AGONIZED OVER WHAT TO GET YOU WHEN I FINALLY BOUGHT THAT 'STUPID NECKLACE?' 3 FUCKING HOURS OF MY LIFE I'LL NEVER GET BACK! RENJI YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! W-WE'RE THROUGH!" _

* * *

><p><em>Rukia ran out of that room leaving Renji frozen in shock. She kept running hoping she could leave the pain behind her. It wouldn't leave. It stuck to her like a second skin. Her words kept replaying in her head. She regretted every single one of them, but she couldn't go back. She was too stubborn. She was right to be angry and she knew it. Stupid Renji…<em>

_Rukia collapsed to her knees underneath a street light. The bulb flickered out, leaving Rukia crying in the dark. The rain started to pour down on her. It was one of those moments that someone said it couldn't get any worse but it did anyways. Rukia tried to blink away her tears and the rain in order to take in her surroundings. She hadn't paid attention to where she was running. She realized she was close to Ichigo's apartment. She lifted herself off of the dirty sidewalk; her new dress was now ruined, and started walking._

* * *

><p>That's how Rukia had found herself standing on Ichigo's doorstep. Drenched to the bone and looking miserable. Rukia took comfort in Ichigo and Grimmjow looking after her. She knew she couldn't stay much longer though. Sooner or later Renji would come looking for her, and she didn't wanna be found. She wasn't sure how'd she react when she saw him again. Would she start yelling again, or would she throw away her pride and cry into his chest while he whispered comforting words? She and Renji had never had a single fight. They had always been on the same page, knowing just how much they could toe the line without stepping over it. This was all knew to her.<p>

There was a loud knock at Ichigo's door and Rukia somehow knew that it was him. She may have a good gaydar but her idiotdar was even better. Ichigo started walking towards the door, but Rukia beat him to it. "Don't answer it," she begged, "It's him. I can't face him yet." Ichigo looked torn. A roar came from the other side of the door, "Dammit Rukia, let me in!" Rukia shut her eyes and screamed, "Go away! Leave me alone!" Her tears started flowing again. Renji continued pounding on the door, "No! We need to talk!" Rukia wanted to crawl into a hole and hide, "I have nothing to say to you." Renji wouldn't give up, "Well then you can just listen, because I have tons to say to you."

* * *

><p>Renji was not leaving until he had talked some sense into Rukia. He would be damned if he lost her over this stupid misunderstanding. Sure he could've explained last night, but he didn't wanna ruin the surprise. No one said anything for a few minutes. Renji got fed up with waiting and decided to break the door down. He didn't care if he got hurt; that's what hospitals were for right?<p>

He ran at the door and braced himself for the impact. He felt the door shake and give a little. He would have to do it one more time. "Renji what the hell are you doing! If you break this door I will kill you." Renji ignored Ichigo and ran at the door for the second time. The door slammed open with a bang. Ichigo glared at him, "Renji you…" Renji held up a hand up to silence him, "I'll pay to have it fixed."

Renji looked around for Rukia. He found her sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and blatantly ignoring him. He was fed up with this bull shit, "Rukia!" She gave no sign of response. Renji tried again, "Rukia would you please hear me out?" Rukia fidgeted a little bit and quietly whispered, "You have 5 minutes. After that you have to promise to leave." Renji was okay with that. He knew they would be leaving together.

He walked into the living room and kneeled down in front of Rukia. She was crying, and he instinctively reached up to cradle her cheek in his hand. She flinched away from his touch. Renji sighed and laid something in Rukia's lap.

* * *

><p>Rukia looked down and tried to focus on the thin object. It was his necklace. Rukia hiccupped, "Y-you found it? Where was it?" Renji chuckled, "I never lost it babe. Did you really think that I would be that careless with something as important as this? I took it to a jeweler's to have it engraved. I was scheduled to pick it up this morning. That's why I wasn't wearing it and didn't wanna look for it. I knew we wouldn't find it."<p>

Rukia took in Renji's words. _Engraved? _ She flipped it over and read the short inscription.

_Renji X Rukia_

_August 22, 1997_

_8:30 a.m._

Rukia tried to find some meaning in it but she couldn't. He truly was an idiot. She glared at him, "You do realize everything about this is wrong don't you?" Renji chuckled, "How so?" Rukia's patience was starting to wear thin, "Well for one, we started going out last year on January 8th, and for two you asked me out at like 2 in morning." Renji looked at her, "Well that is correct, but that's not what the inscription is referring to."

Rukia scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion, "What's it referring to then?" Renji took her hands, "Rukia Kuchiki, 14 years ago on, August 22, 1997 at 8:30 a.m. was when I first laid eyes on you. Since that moment you've been by my side, and I never want that to change. I love you." Rukia began crying again and leaned into Renji and mumbled, "You really are an idiot." Renji smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "Yea but I'm your idiot."

Rukia let out a small chuckle. Renji rejoiced at the sound, "Can we go now? I owe you an anniversary dinner. Well I guess its breakfast time now but you get the idea." Rukia nodded her head, "I need to go home first. I look horrible." Renji shook his head, "You look beautiful like always." Rukia blushed, stood up and pulled Renji along with her, "Let's just go alredy. By Ichigo, Grimmjow."

* * *

><p>Rukia and Renji left Ichigo and Grimmjow feeling very confused. Grimmjow broke the silence, "What the hell just happened?" "We have a broken front door," Ichigo mumbled. Grimmjow agreed, "That we do. So are they good now?" Ichigo shrugged, "Who knows. I sure hope so though. I'm not even sure what happened in the first place. I'll ask Renji about it later." Grimmjow nodded, "We're probably better off not knowing though, don't you think?" Ichigo chuckled, "You're probably right."<p>

Grimmjow hugged Ichigo from behind. Ichigo turned his head to look at his boyfriend. Grimmjow leaned down and whispered in his ear, "So, where were we before we were rudely interrupted last night?" Ichigo played dumb, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Grimmjow growled and captured Ichigo's lips with his own. Ichigo melted into the kiss, and didn't come up for air until he had no other choice.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter for some reason.<strong>

**I thought Rukia as a little kid would be funny and I loved making her worry over what to buy Renji.**

**If you didn't catch on the pendant was based on Renji's sword spirit and Orihime's present was a poster of her faries.**

**The next chapter will jump right back into GrimmIchi. Reviews please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Fated Love

**Bleach does not belong to me any way shape or form.**

**Yaoi GrimmIchi**

* * *

><p>It was noon on Saturday. Ichigo was getting ready to leave for his weekly breakfast with his friends. Grimmjow came out of the bathroom, "Where you getting ready to go babe?" Ichigo looked at Grimmjow in confusion, "Breakfast. Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Ulquirra and I have been having breakfast together every Saturday since freshman year of high school." Ichigo made it sound like such an obvious thing. "Umm did I forget to mention that?" He assumed it was such a natural thing to him that he hadn't thought twice about it.<p>

Grimmjow smirked, "It doesn't ring any bells. I hope you have fun." Ichigo nodded, "I usually do," then an idea hit him, "Grimm, would you like to come along? We just sit and joke around. It's nothing special." Grimmjow looked uncertain, "Are you sure I'll be welcome?" Ichigo laughed, "Grimm they would've had our heads on a platter if we didn't end up together. Believe me, you're more than welcome." Grimmjow chuckled and pecked the orange haired teen on the lips, "Alright. I'm gonna get dressed and I'll be ready to go." Grimmjow left the room.

Ichigo traded his sweat pants and tank top for a pair of black distressed skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and an orange zip up hoodie. He quickly looked himself in the mirror, and deemed himself okay to be seen by the public. As he was walking down the hallway, he heard Grimmjow's husky voice. When he turned into the living room, he saw that Grimmjow was holding his cell phone to his ear. He had a laugh etched on his face.

A few minutes later he got off the phone and grinned at Ichigo, "What are you doing after we're done with breakfast?" Ichigo pondered, "Nothing that I'm aware of. Why?" Grimmjow smiled, "That was my mom on the phone. She and dad are going to come visit around 4. Is that okay?" Ichigo swallowed nervously. He didn't think he was, or would ever be, emotionally ready for this. He simply nodded his head; not sure what else he could do.

* * *

><p>The 3 couples were gathered around a booth in Bob Evans. Ever since they had been seated, a certain orange haired teen could be seen laying his head on the table. Ichigo had gone from being in a very good mood, to extremely nervous. Every once in a while he would groan, eliciting chuckles from his blue haired boyfriend. Rukia poked Ichigo with a fork, "What's wrong with you?" She got an answer in the shape of a groan. Orihime looked at Grimmjow, "What's wrong with him? Is he sick?" Grimmjow shrugged, "Not in the literal sense of the word. My parents are coming over later to see the place I'm living. They aren't aware that I'm dating my roommate. He's nervous for some reason."<p>

Renji formed a look of understanding, "That's tough man." Rukia scoffed, "What are you talking about? My parents love you." There was a haunted look in Renji's eyes, "You weren't in the room when your dad sat me down for a talk. He described in extreme detail how many way's a human can be killed without leaving behind evidence." The red haired man shuddered. Rukia laughed, "Daddy did that?"

Orihime quickly looked at Ulquirra, "My parents were alright, weren't they?" Ulquirra shrugged, "They acted nice enough. Nothing as extreme as Rukia's dad, though I'm not sure anyone can compare to her dad." Orihime sighed in relief. Ichigo supported his head on his chin, "If this is your idea of cheering me up, it's failing big time." Rukia giggled, "What are you getting so worked up about? You're acting like it's the end of the world or something. The worst that can happen is they won't like you." Ichigo's face morphed into a look of horror.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow threw a glare in Rukia's direction before placing his hands on both sides of Ichigo's head and forcing the orange haired teen to look at him, "Ichigo. Relax, please? I promise that they will love you. Everything is going to be okay." Ichigo's lip started to tremble, "But what if they hate me?"<p>

Grimmjow sighed, "If they hate you, then they hate a part of me. They will just have to get over it. I know they will absolutely adore you though. Trust me, kay?" Ichigo offered a half grin, "Okay Grimm." Ichigo grabbed his menu a tried to decide what to order. It had seemed like he was back to normal, until Ulquirra broke out of his brooding silence, "Oh yea. I remember your dad saying something about throwing me off the roof if I ever made you cry. It sounded like an empty threat though."

Ichigo dropped his menu, laid his head back on the table, and groaned. _He was so screwed…_ Renji and Rukia laughed, Ulquirra went back to brooding, and Orihime tried to cheer Ichigo up. Grimmjow mentally cursed the green eyed man.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was well aware that he might possibly be overreacting. He didn't really care though. He really liked Grimmjow, so he desperately wanted his parents to like him. Ichigo wasn't sure how he should act or what he should wear. <em>What if he offends them in some way without realizing it?<em> As soon as he and Grimmjow had returned to the apartment, Ichigo made a beeline for his bedroom, and opened his closet.

Ichigo spent the next hour sifting through his closet, until Grimmjow walked in, "What are you doing?" Ichigo didn't spare him a glance, "Looking for something to wear…" Ichigo was beyond frustrated. _I'm 19 and gay for Christ's sake! How the hell do I have nothing to wear? _ Grimmjow sighed, "Why do you need to change?" Ichigo didn't reply. Grimmjow shook his head, gently grabbed Ichigo by the waist and pulled him into an embrace.

"I thought we agreed that you would relax?" Ichigo relaxed into Grimmjow's embrace; everything seemed okay when his boyfriend held him like this. Ichigo buried his head into the older man's chest, "I'm really, really nervous Grimm. I'm seriously worried that they won't like me." Grimmjow tightened his hold on him and kissed his hair, "Ichigo I've never introduced someone to them. They'll just be happy that they actually get to meet you. I know my parents and I know they'll love you." Ichigo was reassured, only a little though, and mumbled, "I'm sorry Grimm." Grimmjow chuckled, "Its fine. And please don't change. You look hot." Ichigo blushed and nodded his head.

Grimmjow leaned down and softly kissed Ichigo. The orange haired teen stood on his tip toes and eagerly returned the kiss. Each time he kissed Grimmjow, it felt like a new experience. The feel of the blue haired man's lips on his relaxed him more than his boyfriend's words of comfort. Grimmjow broke the kiss, making Ichigo whine in complaint. Grimmjow chuckled and kissed his forehead, "Sorry babe. I'd love to keep on kissing you, but they should be here any minute." Sure enough, a knock came from the front of the apartment.

Ichigo enjoyed seeing Grimmjow's mouth curve into a smile at the sound of the knock. Grimmjow grabbed his hand and they walked into living room. Grimmjow stopped, "Why don't you get some drinks while I answer the door." Ichigo nodded, "Sure thing."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow watched Ichigo walk into the kitchen before answering the door. Grimmjow greeted the 2 adults with a smile, "Hey mom. Hey dad. Come on in." Grimmjow's parents threw their son dazzling smiles, stepped inside, and shut the door behind them. The blue haired man received a bone crunching hug from his mother; she was petite but had some strength in her tiny body. "Hey sweetheart. Are you settled in okay? Are you getting along okay with your roommate? Is there anything we can do?" His mother had always been a worry-wert. It was nothing new.<p>

Grimmjow's father laughed, "We've only been here a few minutes. Let the boy breathe Tonya." That was when Ichigo walked back into the room with a tray of drinks. Grimmjow's parent's eyed the orange haired teen. Ichigo squirmed at the sudden attention focused on him, "Umm is tea okay?" Grimmjow walked over to Ichigo, took the tray out of his hands, and set it on the coffee table. Grimmjow walked behind Ichigo and laid his hands on his shoulders, "Mom, Dad. This is Ichigo. He's my roommate and he's my roommate. The two adults scrutinized him.

* * *

><p>Saying that Grimmjow's parents were attractive was a severe understatement. Their beauty made Ichigo feel very insignificant. Grimmjow's mother was slender, and a few inches shorter than Ichigo. They way she held herself though made her seem very tall. Her hair was just a few shades darker than Grimmjow's light blue and it cascaded in waves down her back. Her facial features were soft and round. She had big brown eyes that were the color of milk chocolate, and he could tell that when she smiled there would be a dimple on her right cheek. Besides the black hair and stubble on his jaw, Grimmjow's father could easily pass as his son.<p>

Ichigo tensed up when Grimmjow had introduced him as his boyfriend. When his parent's eyes landed on him he froze. For some reason Ichigo thought of a nature program he had watched out of boredom a few weeks ago.

_In the wild, the instinct to survive is key. Watch as this field mouse quickly searches for food. He moves constantly hoping not to attract any unwanted attention. Alas, a hungry snake is stalking it, waiting for the perfect minute to strike. When the mouse becomes aware of the predator's presence it freezes, hoping to become invisible. It knows that as soon as it runs, it's life will be over._

Ichigo felt like he was a poor defenseless mouse being eyed by two starving snakes. Grimmjow's mother broke the tense silence by squealing in joy, "My baby's got a boyfriend! Did you hear that Jim? Our Grimmy's found himself a boyfriend!" Ichigo was taken aback. _What? No interrogation? No disappointment? Had he really worried over nothing?_

Ichigo grinned, "It's very nice to meet you too Mrs. Jeagerjaques." Grimmjow's mother looked affronted, "Pleas dear, call me Tonya." Ichigo tested it, "Tonya." She smiled, "That's better." Grimmjow's father stretched his hand out and Ichigo quickly returned the gesture, "It's nice to meet you too Sir." Grimmjow was positively beaming.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow couldn't explain in words how happy he was that his parent's were meeting Ichigo. He had always kept his parents out of his past relations. He knew there was no point in them getting to know each other if the person was gonna be gone so soon. True, he had only met Ichigo a week ago but he planned on never letting his strawberry go.<p>

The four of them were seated in the living room. Grimmjow's mom was currently hounding Ichigo about the color of his hair. She couldn't believe that the boy's hair was naturally that bright orange. Ichigo nodded his head, "Yepp it's all natural. My mom's hair was this color too." Tonya's interest piqued, "Tell me dear, what's your mother like. We should get together and go shopping or something." Ichigo's face fell, "She…she was killed when I was six…"

Grimmjow's mother brought her hand to her mouth, "Oh my. I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Ichigo faked a smile, "Don't worry about it. I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Grimmjow groaned internally. _Of all the things she could've asked him…. _When Ichigo was out of the room, Grimmjow's mother started in on her son, "He's cute and sweet. Treat him gently. He seems like a fragile thing." Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "You act like I'm some beast that kidnapped him or something." Tonya laughed, "Well you obviously love him so I guess things are going just fine."

Grimmjow stilled at his mother's casual use of the 'L' word. _Love? _Grimmjow shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about. I just met him a week ago mom." _It was way too early for 'love' to be involved._ Grimmjow's father smirked, "Listen to your mother." Tonya nodded her head, "You're in denial. I can see it the way you look at him Grimmy. Love has nothing to do with the amount of time you spend with a person. It's all about how you feel for each other."

* * *

><p>Ichigo had hid in the bathroom while he waited out his tears. Ichigo's heart still ached at the memory of his mother. <em>I miss her so much… <em>Once he had a control of his emotions he made his way back to the living room. Ichigo really liked Grimmjow's parents. They were nice and comfortable to talk to. He noticed that Tonya and Jim were putting on their coats. "You're leaving already?" After all that worrying Ichigo wanted them to stay longer. Tonya winked at Ichigo, "We've over stayed our welcome." Grimmjow hugged his mother, "That's not true and you know it." Jim clasped his hand onto his son's shoulder, "We're trying to subtly give you guys some alone time and you're ruining it." Grimmjow laughed while Ichigo blushed.

Just as they were about to walk out the door Ichigo stopped them, "Umm I know that he can do much better and that I'm just an average guy, but I really care about your son. I haven't felt this happy in a long time." Tonya looked at Ichigo in surprise but then her gaze softened. She walked up to the orange haired teen, gently caresses his cheek, and said something very cryptic, "Ah. I see. You two are one in the same." Ichigo wanted to ask her what she meant but before he could, she kissed him on the forehead and with that Grimmjow's parent's left the apartment.

Ichigo touched his forehead and looked at his boyfriend, "What was she talking about?" The older man shrugged, "Who knows. Was it as bad as you thought?" Ichigo shook his head, "No. I liked them. They are really nice." Grimmjow chuckled and pulled his strawberry to him, "I told you didn't I? Now, what's this crap about me being able to do better and you being averge?" Ichigo bit his lip, "Well it's true…" Grimmjow touched his forehead to Ichigo's, "It was the biggest lie I've ever heard."

Ichigo blushed and looked down, "I want you to kiss me again." Grimmjow grinned, "As you wish my little strawberry." Grimmjow captured Ichigo's lips. Ichigo gasped, and the older man delved his tongue deep into the warm hollow that was Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo shut his eyes and returned the kiss. When Grimmjow sucked on his tongue, Ichigo released a moan. The orange haired teen reached up and ran his fingers through Grimmjow's thick, light blue locks. Grimmjow groaned at how good it felt.

Ichigo broke the kiss, gasping for air. Both men were breathing heavily. Ichigo wrapped his arm around Grimmjow's waist and snuggled into his chest. Grimmjow returned the hug and buried his head into Ichigo's head, "Tired?" Ichigo nodded, "Very." Grimmjow chuckled, "Let's get you to bed."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was lying on his back looking at the ceiling. Ichigo was curled up, resting his head on the older man's chest. The orange haired teen had fallen asleep an hour ago. His short breaths warmed Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow tried falling asleep but he couldn't get his mother's words out of his head. <em>Love?<em> It was a foreign concept to Grimmjow. He had never loved anybody besides his mom and dad. _What does it mean to love someone? I care about him very much, but does that I mean I love him? _Grimmjow wasn't sure. Then a though hit Grimmjow. _Well if I do love him, how does he feel about me? Will he love me back?_ Needless to say, poor Grimmjow got little, if any, sleep that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Ichigo getting all worked up over nothing.<strong>

**Rukia's father is Byakuya by the way. I though about using Aizen and some female character for Grimmjow's parents but decided against it.**

**Lol Grimmjow's all flustered now.**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	6. Chapter 6

Fated Love

**Bleach does ot belong to me in any way shape or form.**

**Yaoi GrimmIchi**

* * *

><p> It was January 14th, the day of Rukia's birthday party. It had been 4 days since Grimmjow's parents had come to visit. Since then, Grimmjow always had his mother's words playing in the back of his mind. He had given some serious thought to this, but he still couldn't decide if he loved Ichigo or not. He cared about him very much, loved spending time with him, looked forward to every smile and laugh he produced, wanted to make him happy, protect him, and never wanted to lose him. On top of that there was the physical attraction he felt for him. He would happily spend all his time kissing him if he could. The orange haired teen also had a smoking hot body that Grimmjow would've ravaged already if it weren't for his excellent self control.<p>

But did that all add up to being in love with him? Grimmjow wasn't sure when like morphed into love. Furthermore, did Ichigo love him? So far, Grimmjow had been Ichigo's first everything and Grimmjow would never forgive himself if the boy's first love ended up being a lie. _They should write a new book called Falling in Love for Dummies…_ Grimmjow chuckled at his little joke. Grimmjow had been so absorbed with his internal reverie, that he hadn't realized Ichigo had said something to him. "- ents? Hey, are you even listening to me?" Grimmjow smiled at Ichigo apologetically, "Sorry babe. What were you saying?"

Ichigo looked irritated, "Geez Grimm. You've been like this for a few days now. You're constantly spacing out. Is everything okay?" Grimmjow pecked him on the lips, "Sorry Ichigo. Everything's fine. Now what were you saying? You have my undivided attention." Grimmjow hated lying to him, but he didn't wanna divulge his internal struggle. It would lead to a very awkward conversation which could easily lead to one or both of them with very hurt feelings.

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked skeptical but repeated his question anyway, "I said, there's lots of laundry to be done, so would you mind wrapping the presents?" Grimmjow shook his, "No that's fine. Just put yours on the coffee table, and I'll wrap them when I get out of the shower. Assuming we ever move that is." Ichigo chuckled. The couple was currently cuddled very closely on Ichigo's bed. Ichigo's shirtless torso shook with laughter. The gentle motions against Grimmjow's bare skin sent a jolt to his cock. <em>Fuck. He is just way too tempting… <em>

Ichigo snuggled into his boyfriend's chest. "You're just so warm Grimm. I could stay like this all day." Grimmjow pulled him closer, "That sounds absolutely perfect Ichi, but I'm pretty sure Rukia would hunt us down if we didn't show up at her party. The orange haired teen grumbled, "It would be worth it…" Grimmjow silently agreed with him, but he was also painfully aware that he wasn't sure how much longer he could control himself if they stayed like that.

Grimmjow gently coaxed himself out of the embrace. Ichigo whined, "Just a little longer." Grimmjow tousled his hair, "You'll keep saying that no matter how long I stay." Ichigo pounted. Grimmjow smirked, and leaned down to kiss the boy. "I'm just gonna take a shower babe. We have all kinds of time. I promise."

* * *

><p>Ichigo blushed when Grimmjow said they had plenty of time to spend together. To Ichigo's ears it sounded like a promise of their future. When Ichigo heard the bathroom door shut with a click, He pulled the covers over his head and writhed in glee. <em>I love my blue haired<em> _man_!_ WAIT! What d_id _I just think? Did I really just say that I loved him? There's no way. I just got caught up in the moment is all. It's much too soon to be thinking about love._

Ichigo shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the thought. Now that he _had_ thought it though it just wouldn't go away. The orange haired teen mulled over his feelings a few times in his head. Ichigo filled his thoughts only of Grimmjow. A warm pleasant feeling wormed its way into his heart. That feeling was in itself Ichigo's answer. _Shit… In just a week and half I've fallen completely head over heels in love with Grimmjow._ If Ichigo was honest with himself, it probably happened the first time he saw the blue haired man. He just didn't notice it till now.

Ichigo smiled. _I'm in love. My friends are gonna have a field day over this. I can't wait to tell them. _Ichigo mentally shook himself. He shouldn't be running to tell his friend's that he loved Grimmjow. He should be running to tell Grimmjow. That was when Grimmjow walked back into the bedroom. He was shirtless and was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans that were sitting precariously low on the man's hips. The sight made Ichigo wanna drool.

Instead, Ichigo jumped out of bed, ran up to Grimmjow, grabbed his arm, and looked into his eyes, "Grimmjow I—…." Ichigo suddenly realized what he was about to say and blushed. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at Ichigo's behavior, "What's up babe?" Ichigo's sudden rush of courage deflated. He shook his head, "It's nothing. I'm gonna start the laundry." He leaned up and laid a kiss on Grimmjow's lips before leaving the room. _God I'm so stupid. Suddenly wanting to blurt it out like that. He'd probably look at me like I was retarded or something. I need to be sure he feels the same way first… But what if he doesn't?_ Ichigo was thoroughly conflicted.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Grimmjow were standing outside of Rukia's birthday party waiting to be admitted. Rukia had rented two connecting suites at a popular hotel downtown. Rukia's father spoiled her immensely, so it was beyond over the top. Rukia had told all of her friends to invite as many people as they wanted; she wanted to turn 19 with a bang. After making their way into the party, Ichigo could tell Rukia probably didn't know over half of the people there.<p>

There were so many people that personal space was nonexistent. Ichigo stuck very close to Grimmjow. The place was thumping with music that had a little too much bass for Ichigo's liking, there were plastic red cups in everyone's hands that were obviously filled with alcohol, and people were grinding their hips into their dance partners. It wasn't really his scene, but he had promised Rukia.

Suddenly Rukia emerged from the crowd with Renji in tow. "You made it! So what do you think?" Ichigo hugged her, "Happy Birthday! Isn't it a little much?" Rukia giggled, "Are you crazy? It's awesome. I'm gonna go tell Daddy thank you. You two have fun. See you later." Ichigo glanced sheepishly at Grimmjow, "Sorry about this. I should've warned you what her parties are like." Grimmjow smiled down at him, "It's alright babe. I'm gonna go get us some drinks. Don't move from this spot or I might not be able to find you again." Ichigo nodded, "Something non-alcoholic if possible please." Grimmjow left with a wink.

Ichigo sighed. Since his revelation earlier he felt so awkward around his boyfriend. He wasn't sure if he was hiding it from Grimmjow successfully, but he hadn't said anything so he assumed as much. He wanted to discuss it with Rukia, but there was no way he'd find her in this crowd and he'd promised Grimmjow not to move.

Out of nowhere, the orange haired teen felt someone grab his ass and squeeze. He jumped in fright and turned to tell the person to take a hike. It was a tall man with—bubble gum pink hair? The pink haired man chuckled, "Does the little cutie not like having his ass squeezed? What a nice ass it is too." The man's voice was deep and throaty. It gave Ichigo the creeps. He glared at the man, "Leave me alone. I'm here with somebody." The man shrugged, "I can show you a much better time. I'll make you scream." Ichigo blushed.

The man laughed, grabbed Ichigo's face and forced a kiss on him. Ichigo tried to push away, but the strange man wouldn't let him. He bit down on Ichigo's lip, making him gasp in pain. The pink haired man shoved his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. _**NO! **_This man's kiss was nothing like Grimmjow's kiss. It was rough and forced. It made Ichigo feel disgusting. _**Grimmjow! Help me!**_

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was making his way back through the crowd with their drinks. He was getting closer to where he had left his little strawberry when he saw something that made his blood run cold. A familiar pink haired man was kissing Ichigo against his will. Ichigo's pushes against the man's chest were pointless. Grimmjow dropped their drinks; cold blooded anger was running through his veins. How dare someone defile what belonged to him.<p>

Grimmjow shoved his way through the crowd. He harshly snatched Ichigo from the man's grasp, and grabbed the man by his throat, "Szayel! What the hell do you think you're doing!" The man named Szayel was shocked but then recognition entered his eyes, "Why if it isn't Grimmjow. It's been a while. Who's this? Your new fuck toy?" Grimmjow growled and tightened his grip. Szayel laughed, "When you gonna throw him away like all the others? I'll gladly take him when you're done with him. Or you could always come back to me. That was the best sex I'd ever had." Grimmjow heard Ichigo gasp. _Fuck. I didn't want him to hear about my past like that._

* * *

><p>Ichigo didn't fully understand what was going on, but there was obvious history between his boyfriend and the man named Szayel. Ichigo saw Grimmjow loosen his hold on the man's throat. Szayel smirked and moved in to kiss Grimmjow. His lips were just about to touch Grimmjow's when Ichigo snapped. He threw a punch at the man's face. Szayel fell to the floor. Ichigo grasped Grimmjow's arm and glared at the pink haired man, "DON'T TOUCH HIM! DON'T COME ANYWHERE NEAR HIM! HE'S MINE! GRIMMJOW BELONGS TO ME!" Ichigo knew that Grimmjow was looking at him with a stunned expression on his face, but Ichigo continued to glare at Szayel.<p>

Everyone's attention seemed to be focused on the scene between the three men but they were indifferent. Szayel _tsked_ his tongue with impatience, "Fine. You can have him, but I'm warning you. He's gonna throw you away like all the other's. You're nothing to him. He doesn't give a shit; you're just a piece of ass to him." Ichigo wasn't fazed, "I don't believe you." The orange haired teen grabbed Grimmjow's hand and they left. The party continued on.

* * *

><p>They walked home in silence. Grimmjow was totally shocked by Ichigo's behavior at the party. He had never seen the teen get so angry. <em>He said that I belonged to him... Fuck. That's it. I give up. I'm in love with him. <em>Grimmjow was kinda scared to say anything. He could literally feel waves of anger emanating from the boy beside him. He wanted to reach out and grab Ichigo's hand but he didn't think he would accept the gesture.

When they returned to the apartment, Ichigo walked a few a steps before he froze with his back to Grimmjow. Grimmjow cleared his throat, "Ichigo-…" The orange haired teen interrupted him, "I wanna know what that man was talking about?" Grimmjow felt uncomfortable, "Ichigo that was all a long time ago. It's nothing." Ichigo ignored him, "Was it true?" Grimmjow sighed, "Yes."

* * *

><p>Ichigo's fears were confirmed with that simple word and the tears started flowing. Ichigo wasn't sure why he had never wondered about Grimmjow's past relationships. The man obviously had experience. Why was this coming as such a shock to him? It was because there was a part of Grimmjow that he knew nothing about. He hated that that disgusting man knew something about Grimmjow that he didn't.<p>

Ichigo asked another question, "How many?" Grimmjow tried to deflect the question, "It's not impor…" Ichigo clenched his fists and interrupted him, "It's important to me! Now how _fucking_ many?" Grimmjow whispered, "I'm not exactly sure…" _Oh this just keeps getting better and better. _Grimmjow continued on, "Ichigo I'm not like that anymore. I'm not going to let you go. I promise."

The orange haired teen whirled on Grimmjow, "And why the hell not! Why'd you suddenly change! What makes me any different than all the others!" Grimmjow didn't seem able to answer his question. Grimmjow went to embrace him, but Ichigo took a step back. Grimmjow sighed, "Comon babe. Let's talk this through. Everything's going to be okay I promise. I'm not going to leave you."

Ichigo choked out sobs and started babbling, "I don't like it! I hate that there's a part of you I know nothing about! You belong to me dammit! Why are you so calm? Don't you understand what I'm feeling right now?" Grimmjow simply shook his head not knowing what to say. Ichigo was seriously pissed off, "Say something dammit! I need to know already. Grimmjow you're an idiot! I fucking love you! I need to know that you feel the same!"

Both men gasped at Ichigo's words. Grimmjow moved towards Ichigo, but the orange haired teen held a hand up to stop him, "No. I'm gonna go to bed. We'll talk in morning. You'll have to sleep in your room. I can't be around you right now."

* * *

><p>Ichigo turned and made his way down the hallway leaving Grimmjow feeling shocked, confused, happy, hurt, but most of all angry. He was angry at himself for fucking everything up. <em>Ichigo said he loved me. I didn't get a chance to tell him I love him too. I have to make that clear tomorrow. I can't lose him.<em> Grimmjow made his way to bedroom. He crawled under the covers. He felt cold and empty. He was so used to Ichigo's body heat. Grimmjow did something he hadn't done since he was 7; he began to cry.

* * *

><p>In the next room, an orange haired teen was also crying himself to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OOh such an emotional and dramatic ending.<strong>

**How will things turn out?**

**You'll just have to wait for the next installment to find out :)**

**Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

Fated Love

**Bleach does not belong to me in any way shape or form.**

**Yaoi GrimmIchi**

* * *

><p>Ichigo shut himself in his bedroom. He considered locking the door, but he somehow knew that Grimmjow wouldn't be bothering him that night. He collapsed onto his bed, and his confrontation with Grimmjow replayed in his head. <em>I can't believe I blurted out that I love him like that. I'm not even sure of what I think of him anymore though. He's gone through who knows how many guys and then disposed of them. What's to stop him from doing the same to me? There's no way he loves me. I'm just a temporary thing for him.<em>

Ichigo was heartbroken. He considered texting/calling Rukia. She was the only one that he felt he could talk to about this. He decided against it. He didn't feel like ruining her birthday. He felt very tempted to text Grimmjow and apologize, but he controlled himself. He shut his eyes and tried to force himself to fall asleep. He was so upset, and he instinctively reached for Grimmjow's hand. Then he remembered he was all alone. The orange haired teen began to cry. After a few hours he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ichigo was lost. For some reason he was wandering through the woods aimlessly, trying to find his way out. Everything looked exactly the same, no matter where he went. All of a sudden Ichigo started hearing voices whispering to him.<strong>_

**You're lost Ichigo~ ~No one wants you Ichigo~~No one loves you Ichigo~~You're all alone Ichigo~**

_**Ichigo shook his head. The voices were wrong. Ichigo had someone who cared about him. This person would never leave him alone. He was positive about that. The voices got a little louder.**_

_**~You're lost Ichigo~~No one wants you Ichigo~~No one loves you Ichigo~~You're all alone Ichigo~**_

_**Ichigo started running; desperately wanting to leave the voices behind him. He was running so fast that branches were lashing out at his face. He could feel blood start to trickle down his face. His foot got caught on a gnarled root, and fell to the ground. The voices got even louder.**_

_**~You're lost Ichigo~~No one wants you Ichigo~~No one loves you Ichigo~~You're all alone Ichigo~**_

_**Ichigo pounded his fist into the ground, "You're wrong!" A hand swam before Ichigo's vision. He lifted his head and stared into pools of blue. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief, "Grimmjow." Ichigo took his hand and stood up. He wrapped his arms around the Grimmjow's waist and took comfort in his warmth, "I knew you'd come. I knew you cared about me." The voices continued to get louder.**_

_**~You're lost Ichigo~~No one wants you Ichigo~~No one loves you Ichigo~~You're all alone Ichigo~**_

_**The scenery changed to pitch black. Ichigo had an ominous feeling. Grimmjow laid his hands on Ichigo's shoulders and pushed him away. "No Ichigo. Our time together is over. I have to leave you now." Ichigo couldn't process what Grimmjow said. "What are you saying? You said we had plenty of time. You promised. I love you!" "I don't love you Ichigo. I never will." Grimmjow started walking away leaving Ichigo in the dark. The voices were persistent.**_

_**~You're lost Ichigo~~No one wants you Ichigo~~No one loves you Ichigo~~You're all alone Ichigo~**_

_**Ichigo collapsed to the ground, "Don't leave me Grimmjow!" The blue haired man didn't look back. The darkness closed in on Ichigo and he began crying. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The voices were literally screaming**_

_**~Your're lost Ichigo~~No one wants you Ichigo~~No one loves you Ichigo~~You're all alone Ichigo~**_

* * *

><p>Ichigo jolted awake screaming, "NOOOOOOOO! GRIMMJOW! NOOOOOO! DON'T GO!" Ichigo was sweating profusely; his sheets were clinging to him making it hard to move. Ichigo continued screaming. He faintly heard a thump and a curse come from the other bedroom. "What the hell?" A few seconds later he heard footsteps running up the hall. Ichigo still hadn't stopped screaming Grimmjow's name over and over again.<p>

* * *

><p>Grimmjow started pounding on Ichigo's door. "Ichigo! What the hell's happening?" Ichigo didn't answer, he just kept on screaming. Grimmjow threw the door open and stepped into the room. He froze at the foot of the bed and took in the sight before him. Ichigo was crying and screaming and writhing around on the bed. Grimmjow was terrified and didn't know what he should do. Ichigo must've realized he was there, because he flung himself into Grimmjow's arms. The blue haired man quickly wrapped him in his arms.<p>

Grimmjow sat on the foot of the bed, and curled Ichigo into his lap. "Hush. I'm here Ichigo. Everything's okay. Everything's okay." Grimmjow stroked Ichigo's back and kissed his forehead. Ichigo had finally stopped screaming. He was trembling and clinging to Grimmjow and muttering, "Don't leave me, don't leave me, don't go, don't go, Grimmjow I'm sorry, so sorry, I love you, please don't leave."

Grimmjow continued to hold Ichigo like that, until he managed to calm down. Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo, "You okay babe?" Ichigo stared blankly, "You called me 'babe.' Why?" Grimmjow looked confused, "What are you talking about? I always call you babe." Ichigo flatly said, "Yea but that's when we were together. Aren't you breaking up with me?" Grimmjow was stunned, "Why would I break up with you?" Ichigo quickly described his dream. Grimmjow shook his head, "You have an over active imagination. I'm not breaking up with you. I have no intention of ever leaving you. Understand?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo took in Grimmjow's words; they sounded sincere now that he wasn't deafened by anger, and nodded his head. "Grimm I'm sorry. For last night, and just now." Grimmjow shook his head, "You have nothing to apologize for babe. You had every right to be angry. I should've told you about it as soon as I got involved with you." They lapsed into silence. Ichigo broke it, "Hey Grimm?" Grimmjow looked down, "Yea?" Ichigo took a deep breath and said, "I meant what I said last night. I really do love you."<p>

Ichigo realized Grimmjow had gone still at his words. The silenced stretched on for a few minutes before Ichigo started rambling nervously, "You don't need to say it back. I understand if you don't feel the same way. I just thought…that you should….know…how I…feel…" Ichigo trailed off into silence. He heard Grimmjow's husky voice whisper, "Ichigo, I love you too." The orange haired teen snapped his head up in disbelief. He could see that Grimmjow's face was faintly tinged with pink. Ichigo let loose a blinding smile and crashed his lips against Grimmjow's.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow's breath was taken away when Ichigo suddenly kissed him. He was so glad thing's were back to normal. Ichigo broke the kiss, and snuggled into his chest. "I'm so happy Grimmjow." Grimmjow grinned, "Me too babe." Grimmjow started stroking his boyfriend's back again. They stayed like that for a while until Ichigo suddenly asked, "Why'd you do it?" Grimmjow was confused, "Do what?" Ichigo fidgeted a little bit, "Sleep with them and then leave them?" Grimmjow tensed up, "Are you sure you wanna hear about this? I don't wanna upset you again." The orange haired teen nodded his head with vigor, "I wanna know everything there is to know about you. Whether it's something I like or not." Grimmjow took a minute to think before he answered.<p>

"I know that Szayel made me sound like a heartless bastard, and that may be the case, but it was never my intention. Initially I was just looking for a good time I .would go to a bar or a club, chat someone up, and take them home to have sex. After 3 or 4 days I would be fed up with them, so I ditched them. I couldn't be in a relationship unless I was emotionally invested, but I never was." Grimmjow smiled down at his strawberry, "That is, until I met you."Ichigo blushed and nodded for Grimmjow to continue.

"When you ran away from me in the mall, every instinct in my body told me to chase after you. If it weren't for the interview I would have. I must have amazing luck, because when I arrived there you stood. At first I was just teasing you, but everything about you captivated me. You hair, your eyes, your smile and your laugh. The way you reacted to the things I did and blushed at the things I said. I wanted; no I needed to know you. Then there was the first night I stayed here. I couldn't believe I was actually getting to know you. I was unbearably happy."

* * *

><p>Ichigo was mesmerized hearing his memories from Grimmjow's point of view. Grimmjow continued, "When you mentioned being a 5th wheel and frowned, I thought that I would do anything to never see that expression on your face again. Then I had to leave, and when I saw you again your were crying. Because of me. It was unforgiveable. Then the tables turned and you were mine." Ichigo smiled at being called his. He loved the way it sounded. Grimmjow nuzzled his hair.<p>

"Remember how you were out of the room for a little bit when my parents where here?" Ichigo nodded in confusion, "Yea, why?" Grimmjow looked at him, "My mother said that she could tell that I loved you. I didn't believe her. How could I love you when I barely knew you? You saying that I belonged to you and fearing that I might lose you made me realize my true feelings." Ichigo chuckled, "You should listen to your mom more. She's a smart woman."

They lapsed into silence. Ichigo had so many questions he wanted answered, but he settled on one that wasbugging him, "Szayel? It seemed like there was something serious between you two." Grimmjow growled when he heard the pink haired man's name. "I hate that man's guts. I should murder him for laying his hands on you. We grew up in the same neighborhood. We slept together a few times a couple months ago. He didn't accept that it was over. He started following me and constantly calling. So I moved and changed my number. Though I hate to admit, if it weren't for him I might not have met you."

Ichigo instantly hated the man even more. _That disgusting creature had sex with my Grimmjow? _ He clutched Grimmjow's shirt, "You're mine! You belong to me!" Grimmjow chuckled, "I know babe. In fact I think all of downtown knows by now. You were pretty loud." Ichigo blushed when he remembered his brash words, "That man got under my skin. I couldn't stand seeing him about to kiss you. I had to set the record straight." Ichigo was embarrassed by what he was about to ask, but he didn't wanna hold back anymore. "Grimm, I wanna be yours too…" Grimmjow caressed his cheek, "Idiot. You've been mine since I first set eyes on you."

Ichigo shook his head. Grimmjow didn't understand what he meant, "That's not what I meant. I wanna belong to you in every way. Emotionally and…physically…" Ichigo felt blood rush to his cheeks. _So embarrassing… _Grimmjow looked down at him with a serious expression on his face, "Do you realize what you're asking for?" Ichigo glared at him, "I'm not a child Grimmjow. I know what I'm asking for. I want it. I want…you." Grimmjow's eyes glazed over with hunger. Ichigo heard him groan in defeat. Ichigo leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was so turned on. He was sitting on the foot of the bad; Ichigo was straddling his hips. The teen's hands were locked around Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow gently nibbled on Ichigo's bottom lip. When Ichigo gasped in pleasure he plunged his tongue deep inside and quickly dominated. He twirled his tongue around exploring before sucking on Ichigo's pink muscle. Ichigo moaned and pushed further into the kiss. Grimmjow broke away gasping for air; a trail of saliva hung between their lips. He was severly hard, and could feel Ichigo's erection pushing against his.<p>

Grimmjow stripped the orange haired teen of his t-shirt, turned, and laid Ichigo on the bed. He straddled Ichigo and reconnected their mouths. He gave Ichigo a few short pecks, and then kissed along his jawline, slowly making his way to Ichigo's neck. He licked the sensitive flesh, eliciting a gasp from the writhing form below him, before he started to suckle the skin. "Ah—Grimm…feels…feels so…good."

Grimmjow trailed his hands up Ichigo's bare torso. He felt Ichigo shudder and grinned. "Feel good?" His strawberry simply nooded, "M-more." Grimmjow obliged by thumbing the boy's right nipple. Ichigo gasped in surprise but then moaned in pleasure when Grimmjow's lips wrapped around the sensitive bud. " Ah-yes." Grimmjow pinched the left nipple in between his thumb and pointer finger. Ichigo bucked his hips. Grimmjow brought his knee between Ichigo's legs and rubbed against the bulge. Ichigo started panting, "Pants…off. Now…" Grimmjow grinned and slowly pulled Ichigo's sweat pants off of him.

Grimmjow then started palming Ichigo's clothed erection. Ichigo moaned and looked at Grimmjow with lust filled eyes. Grimmjow nearly came in his pants. _Shit… _Grimmjow lifted up and disposed of his pants and boxers, then proceeded to strip Ichigo of his boxers. Ichigo eyed the man's length with weary eyes. Ichigo's member was already dripping pre-cum. Grimmjow leaned down and licked the substance with his tongue. _He tastes delicious. _Ichigo moaned in pleasure. The older man licked Ichigo from base to tip and twirled his tongue around the head. Ichigo jerked at the intense feeling. Grimmjow took him slowly into his mouth until he was fully sheathed. "Ah fuck Grimm!"

Grimmjow chuckled and started bobbing his head up and down. Ichigo continued moaning and cursing a string of profanities. Ichigo bucked into Grimmjow's mouth, almost causing him to gag, so he held the teen down by his hips. Ichigo whimpered. Grimmjow took all of Ichigo into his mouth and swallowed. Ichigo cried out as he came, "Grimm!" Grimmjow milked Ichigo for everything he had before coming up for air.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had never felt such intense pleasure. Grimmjow made his way up to him, and gently kissed him, "Are you okay?" Ichigo could barely breathe so he nodded. Grimmjow looked worried, "Are you sure about this?" Ichigo glared, "Don't stop." Grimmjow nodded, "I'm gonna grab some lube from my room. I'll be right back." Ichigo panicked, "Don't leave. We don't need it." Grimmjow glared, "It's your first time Ichigo. I'm not taking you dry." Ichigo didn't answer; instead he grabbed Grimmjow's hand and started sucking on his fingers.<p>

He slowly pulled them in and out and wrapped his tongue around them. Grimmjow groaned, and Ichigo saw desire in his eyes. After they were profusely coated in saliva, Ichigo released his fingers. Grimmjow had him get on his hands and knees. The older man placed a hand on the teen's hips, and slowly inserted a finger. It felt strange and Ichigo wiggled his hips to adjust. Grimmjow then inserted a second finger, and began scissoring him. Ichigo gasped at the mild pain. After a bit it started to feel good and Ichigo moaned. He was fully erect again. Ichigo started meeting his hips with the thrusts of Grimmjow's fingers.

Grimmjow inserted a third finger thoroughly stretching him. Ichigo moaned, "Grimm…I want you. Please." The blue haired man removed his fingers, and placed his dick at Ichigo's entrance. "Are you ready?" Ichigo groaned, "Just fuck me already!" Grimmjow chuckled and began to enter him. Ichigo fisted his sheets and winced at the pain that was slowly turning into pleasure. Once Grimmjow was all the way inside he paused to let Ichigo adjust.

* * *

><p>It felt so good being inside Ichigo. "Shit. You're so tight babe." Ichigo moaned, "I'm ready." Grimmjow needed no further invitation. He pulled out and quickly thrusted back in. Ichigo cried out in pleasure, "Yes. M-more." Grimmjow had intended to take it slow, but he knew Ichigo didn't want it that way. He began fucking Ichigo at a relentless pace. It had been a month since he'd last had sex, and he was extremely sensitive. Ichigo's tight walls clamped down around his cock drove him mad.<p>

Grimmjow pulled out and flipped Ichigo onto his back before slamming back inside of him. Ichigo was moaning and emitting sharp cries of pleasure. Grimmjow leaned down and locked his lips with the orange haired teen. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Ichigo's cock and started pumping in time with his thrusts. Ichigo arched his back in pleasure. "N-no fair." Ichigo reached down and took hold of Grimmjow. The feel of Ichigo's hands on his cock nearly sent him over the edge. Grimmjow groaned and changed his angle. Ichigo screamed in pleasure as Grimmjow hit his prostate. "Ichigo I love you!" Ichigo couldn't get the words out so he simply nodded his head.

Grimmjow began thrusting faster feeling his climax approach. _Not without him… _Grimmjow hit Ichigo's prostate with extreme force. Ichigo cried out, as a violent orgasm raked through his body. Grimmjow couldn't take anymore as Ichigo's walls clamped down and dumped his seed into Ichigo's body. He rid out his orgasm and pulled out before collapsing beside his lover. Both men were covered in sweat and gasping for air.

Ichigo broke the silence, "That was… amazing." Grimmjow grinned, "I'm glad I was able to please you babe. You felt incredible." Ichigo blushed and went to sit up. He winced, "I'm really sore." Grimmjow stroked his hair, "It'll be like that for a while. What do you need?" Ichigo sighed, "I wanted to clean myself off before going to bed. I'd hate for this stuff to dry." Grimmjow winked, "Got it."

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed in content as Grimmjow moved the damp washcloth over his body. The orange haired teen yawned. Grimmjow threw the washcloth into the hamper before lying down and pulling Ichigo into his embrace. "Tired?" His lover nodded, "Exhausted." Grimmjow kissed him on the cheek, "Get some sleep my love." Ichigo flipped over and snuggled into Grimmjow's chest, "Good night Grimm. I love you." Grimmjow kissed his forehead, "Good night. I love you too." The two lovers slowly drifted off into sleep wrapped in each other's arms.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the crappy sex scene. I'm no good at writing them, but you get the picture.<strong>

**The story's far from over. I have lots of plots for future chapters. Just gotta decide how I'm gonna proceed.**

**Please review. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Fated Love

**Bleacj does not belong to me in any way shape or form**

**Yaoi GrimmIchi**

* * *

><p>Sunlight filtered into the room through the curtains. The brightness caused Ichigo to squeeze his eyes shut tight, before blinking them open. Ichigo focused on Grimmjow's face and smiled. He looked so peaceful sleeping. Images from last night came to him and he blushed in pleasure. <em>I had sex with Grimmjow. I had sex with Grimmjow and it was amazing. I love him and he loves me too. I couldn't be happier. <em>Ichigo snuggled into Grimmjow's chest, intending to go back to sleep, when he felt soft lips against his forehead.

Ichigo grinned, "Good morning." Grimmjow pulled him tighter, "Good morning babe. You sleep well?" Ichigo nodded. The orange haired teen sat up to stretch, causing the blanket to fall down and bunch up at his waist. He suddenly realized that he and Grimmjow were still naked and blushed. Grimmjow noticed, "Why are you feeling self-conscious all of a sudden?" Ichigo ignored the question. He just realized something very important.

For the first time in 3 and half months he didn't have the sex dream of him and Grimmjow. He didn't count the other night's nightmare. Ichigo beamed and glomped his boyfriend. Grimmjow chuckled, "You're in a good mood?" Ichigo nodded, "I feel stiff. I'm gonna take a shower." He hopped up and went to walk towards the adjoined bathroom, when he felt a sharp pain and his legs gave out from under him. "Oww! My back and ass fucking hurt!"

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was thoroughly amused by Ichigo's behavior. Grimmjow chuckled, "I told you you'd be sore for a while. Why don't you just come back over here and relax the rest of the day?" Ichigo glared at him, "I'm not gonna lay in bed all day and act like I'm crippled. You'll just make fun of me the whole time." Grimmjow tried fighting back a smile, but Ichigo was just too adorable. "Now would I do that?" The orange haired teen pouted, "Yes. Yes you would. Now I <em>will<em> be taking a shower." Ichigo stood up, he wobbled a little bit, but he managed to stay on his feet. He kept one hand on the wall, made his way to the bathroom, and shut the door behind him. Grimmjow laid there for a few seconds until he decided he wanted a shower too.

* * *

><p>Ichigo rubbed his hand over his lower back. It hurt like hell, and he hoped the hot water would release some of the tension. He turned the water on and dragged the shower curtain closed. While he waited for the water to heat up, Grimmjow sauntered in. Ichigo roamed his eyes over Grimmjow's naked body, admiring the toned planes. <em>God he's so fucking sexy! <em>"Do you mind if I join you?" Ichigo blushed and shook his head no.

He stepped into the shower, and stood under the torrent of hot water. Grimmjow entered after him, and wrapped his arms around the orange haired teen's waist. Electicity zoomed through Ichigo's body at the touch of Grimmjow's skin. "I'm sorry that you're in pain Ichigo. I couldn't control myself last night." Ichigo didn't want Grimmjow to think that he regretted last night and shook his head, "Don't apologize. It was worth it. It felt amazing." Ichigo grabbed the older man's hand and kissed it.

Ichigo felt Grimmjow's arms let go of him. Ichigo was confused, "Did I say something wrong?" Grimmjow reached for the bottle of shampoo, "No. I'm gonna wash your hair." The older man squirted a glob of soap into his hand and started massaging it into Ichigo's scalp. The orange haired teen leaned against Grimmjow, and relaxed into the soothing motions. "Feel good?" Ichigo nodded and started to hum a tune. "What's that you're humming?" Ichigo stopped, "My mother used to sing it to me when I was little. Whenever I was upset or couldn't sleep she would sing it for me."

Ichigo felt Grimmjow's fingers pause for a second before gently guiding his head under the water. Ichigo relished in the feeling of the water gliding over his scalp. When all the soap was rinsed out of Ichigo's hair, Grimmjow took his place and quickly did the same treatment to his light blue locks. When he was done he pulled Ichigo into a kiss. Ichigo pushed up against him and returned the kiss. He felt that they would've gotten carried away if it weren't for Grimmjow's stomach growling. Ichigo broke the kiss and laughed, "Breakfast time." Grimmjow growled a curse.

* * *

><p>While Ichigo was getting dressed, he received a text from Ulquirra saying that him and the others were gonna stop by for a visit in an hour or two. "Hey Grimm? Do you have to work later?" Grimmjow came into the room, pulling a shirt over his head, "Yea. Till 8. Why?" "My friends are gonna stop by." Grimmjow grinned and waggled his eyebrows, "At least you'll have some news to pass on." Ichigo blushed, grabbed his hand and pulled his boyfriend down the hallway.<p>

They made their way into the kitchen, and Grimmjow started looking through the fridge. Ichigo pulled him into the dining room and pushed him into a chair, "You sit. I'm gonna cook. I'm making omelets." Grimmjow winked and saluted him, "Yes sir!" Ichigo grinned and made his way into the kitchen. Just as he was about ask Grimmjow what he wanted in his omelet, he heard a blood curdling scream that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. _What the hell? _Ichigo turned around and took in the sight before him. His boyfriend was standing on the kitchen chair, with a terrified expression on his face. "Grimmjow? What the hell's the matter with you?"

The blue haired man pointed at the floor and started to stutter, "S…s…sp…sp…er….spi…er…spider!" Ichigo followed the blue haired man's finger. Sure enough, sitting on the carpet was a spider about the size of a penny. Ichigo couldn't help himself. He fell to floor and doubled over in laughter. Tears were streaming down his left cheek and he was gripping his sides. Grimmjow howled, "It's not funny Ichigo! Kill it dammit kill it!" This only made the orange haired teen laugh harder. The little spider moved a few inches, eliciting another scream and a whimper from the scared man.

Grimmjow started to whine, "Ichigo, please kill it. Help me. It's after me." Ichigo tried to control his laughter, "It's just… a little spider Grimm. It's not going to hurt you." Grimmjow wasn't hearing it, "Just kill the damn thing!" Just as Ichigo was about to pick the spider up and set it outside, he saw something white moving very slowly. Pantera was stealthily moving across the room, eyes intent on the spider. Grimmjow encouraged the cat, "Good Pantera. Save daddy. Kill the evil spider." Ichigo rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's behavior. Suddenly, Pantera pounced and landed with the spider between its paws. The kitten dipped its head, grabbed the spider into its mouth and swallowed. Grimmjow stared at his cat, "Pantera, that was disgusting." The kitten purred and trotted off into the living room. Ichigo laughed and turned to Grimmjow, "There the spider's gone. You can come down now." Grimmjow thoroughly checked the floor for no more 8 legged creatures before getting down from the chair.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Grimmjow finished eating just as the doorbell rang. Grimmjow gathered the plates, "I'll wash these. You greet your friends. When he opened the door he was hugged by Orihime. "Ichigo! I missed you!" This was a normal greeting, but every time it happened Ulquirra shot daggers at him. Ichigo patted her back, "I missed you too Hime." Ichigo and his friends sat around the living room. Just as Grimmjow walked into the room Rukia asked a question, "What was happening earlier?"<p>

Ichigo was confused, "What do you mean?" "When we were downstairs an old lady told us she heard some screaming. Said it sounded like a little girl," Renji supplied. Grimmjow blushed and Ichigo started cracking up again. Through his laughter Ichigo was able to explain, "Grimm…Grimmjow saw a spider… and he freaked." His friends stared blankly before they started laughing as well. Grimmjow glared, "Shut up! I'm going to work!" He left slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>After Grimmjow left, Ichigo wasted no time filling his friends in on what had transpired during and after the party. He purposely left out that he had had sex. He planned on saving that for later. Rukia was glaring at him, "So let me get this straight. You figure out you love him. Get molested at my party. Make a scene at my party. Ditch my party early. Get in a fight with Sir Hotness. Have a bad dream about Sir Hotness. Make up with Sir Hotness. Now you both are in love? And you didn't have that damn dream? WHY THE HELL ARE WE JUST NOW HEARING ABOUT THIS!" Ichigo looked sheepish, "I was a little preoccupied. I'm telling you now aren't I?"<p>

Rukia looked like she was about to start yelling again, but Ulquirra headed her off, "So everything's fine now Ichigo?" Ichigo felt like swooning, "Yes. Everything's just perfect." Orihime looked like she was in la~la land, "It's all so romantic!" Ichigo changed the subject, "So what have you guy's been up to?" Rukia squeeled and pulled her hair back, "Look at the earrings Renji got me for my birthday. They are beautiful!" She started to take them out, and then flinched. "Oww. I cut myself on the earring. Ichigo do you have any band-aids?" "Yea. They're in the bathroom connected to my room." Rukia headed down the hallway.

Ichigo took this opportunity to talk to Renji, "So is everything good between you two?" Renji nodded, "Yea, it was just a misunderstanding. To be honest she was being over dramatic, but you won't catch me saying that to her." Ichigo nodded in understanding. Orhime and Ulquirra looked confused. Ichigo started to explain, but stopped when he saw Rukia coming back. Ichigo waited for her to sit back down, but she never did. He looked over to see her standing with her arms crossed, tapping her foot, and staring at him intently. "Ichigo? Is there anything you'd like to tell us?"

Ichigo gulped. _How can she possibly know? _Ichigo played dumb, "I don't know what you're talking about Rukia?" Rukia snorted in impatience, "Care to explain why your bedroom smells like straight sex?" Four pair of eyes zeroed in on him and he blushed. Deeply. Ichigo wrapped a hand around his neck and tried to play it cool, "Ha. Did I forget to mention that? I did, well we had sex last night. Let's see what's on TV." Ichigo knew it wouldn't work but he tried anyways. A million questions were thrown his way at once.

* * *

><p>It was 6:30, and a certain orange haired teen was lying on the couch with an ice pack on his forehead. He had a pounding headache. <em>I need knew friends. I'm surprised they haven't killed me yet. They are so damn exuberant. <em>Ichigo didn't mean it. He loved his friends, but sometimes they were just too much. Normal people would have been satisfied knowing that their friend had finally had sex. Normal people would've congratulated him and dropped it at that. Ichigo's friends were far from normal.

For 5 hours Ichigo's friends had hounded him for every little detail. They had no shame. Ichigo felt like he would have a permanent blush on his face after that interrogation. Ichigo heard footsteps climbing up the stair, and keys being inserted into the lock. _Finally! He's home._ When the blue haired man entered the apartment Ichigo whined, "Grimmjow I need some comfort. I've got a pounding headache."

Grimmjow chuckled, hung his coat up and walked over to the coach. He gently helped Ichigo into a sitting position, and positioned himself behind the orange haired. Ichigo leaned back, and relaxed into Grimmjow's embrace. The older man kissed his cheek, "What's wrong babe?" Ichigo grimaced, "My friends interrogated me for every little detail about yesterday and last night." Grimmjow chuckled, "That must've been terrible having to relive such a painful memory." His words were dripping with sarcasm. Ichigo slapped at his hand, "You know that's not what I meant Grimm. They just wore me out is all."

Grimmjow kissed the top of his hair, "I know babe. You should've been prepared for it though. I haven't known them long, but even I know you can't keep anything from them." Ichigo nodded sleepily, "I know, but I really just wanted to talk to them about not having my dream, but I never got a chance. The orange haired teen fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow pondered about what Ichigo had said, "What dream?" Ichigo didn't respond. "Ichigo?" Grimmjow felt the teen breathing deeply and figured he had fallen asleep. Grimmjow gently changed the way his sitting and lifted Ichigo into arms. He got a better grip on him before making his way to their bedroom. He gently laid his strawberry down before sidling up beside him. The blue haired man dragged the covers over them and kissed Ichigo on the cheek. "Good night Ichigo." Grimmjow slowly drifted off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I felt like doing a light hearted chapter and this is what I came up with.<strong>

**I tried to make it funny but I'm not sure how it'll come across.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Reviews please. :o)**


	9. Chapter 9

Fated Love

**Bleach does not belong to me in any way shape or form**

**Yaoi GrimmIchi**

* * *

><p> Ichigo was curled up on his side, resting his head on Grimmjow's chest. "Fuck Grimm. I just wanted to give you a good morning kiss. Did you have to jump me like that? I'm not gonna be able to walk all day." The blue haired man chuckled, "You know you love it babe." Ichigo blushed and mumbled, "That's not the point…" They lapsed into silence. Grimmjow kissed his strawberry's forehead, "I love you Ichigo." The orange haired teen blushed. No matter how many times his boyfriend said it he couldn't get used to it. "I love you too Grimm."<p>

* * *

><p>Grimmjow enjoy cuddling with his strawberry. It was his third favorite activity. Second being kissing the boy, and first being having sex with the boy. Ichigo had totally taken over his life. He didn't mind though. It was like a dream come true. As the word 'dream' passed through his mind he suddenly remembered something. "Hey Ichigo? Last night you mumbled something about a dream before you fell asleep. What were you talking about?"<p>

From the part of Ichigo's face that he could see, Grimmjow could tell that the boy was blushing deeply. "I have n-no idea what you're talking about…" Grimmjow growled, "You're a bad liar. What dream?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo silently cursed himself. He had no recollection of saying anything about his dream, but apparently he had. Now he had no choice but to tell the older man. The orange haired teen took a deep breath, "About 3 months ago I started having this… dream." Grimmjow didn't interrupt; he was waiting patiently, so Ichigo continued. "It was always the same dream night after night. I was blind-folded, and having violent sex with some man. I didn't know who he was. I never saw his face."<p>

Ichigo felt Grimmjow tighten his hold him. He tilted his head up to look at the older man. Grimmjow gave him a half grin, "Is there more?" Ichigo nodded, "The man's voice was deep and husky and unbearably sexy. I figured I had just made the voice up, but then I heard it. You have his voice Grimm… When I heard your voice in the mall, it shocked the hell out of me. Then you touched me, and I couldn't take anymore. You had too much of an effect on me. So I ran."

Ichigo had always shied away from telling Grimmjow about the dream, but now that he was he felt relieved. "The first time you stayed the night, the dream changed. I wasn't blind-folded; the man turned into you, and the sex was a gentle instead of violent. I liked that one better. I didn't have either dream the night we first had sex though, and I didn't last night either. I guess that my dream's reality now."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow listened intently as Ichigo explained about his dream. The blue haired man wasn't sure what to make of it. He didn't like that Ichigo dreamt about a strange man having sex with him, but when the man changed into Grimmjow he was very pleased. <em>That must've been what he was dreaming about<em> _when he said my name in his sleep that one night._ Ichigo broke into his reverie, "Grimm?" Grimmjow started rubbing Ichigo's back, and then he had an idea. _I can so use this to my advantag_e_! _"Hey Ichigo?" The orange haired teen looked at him, "Yea?" Grimmjow tried to sound innocent when he asked his next question, "How'd you feel about the dreams? Do you miss them or are you glad they've stopped?" Ichigo looked taken aback, "I never really thought about it before. I was relieved when I woke up two nights in a row without a raging hard on for once, but I never really minded the dreams I guess."

* * *

><p>Ichigo expected for Grimmjow to have questions, but he didn't expect that specific question. The orange haired to could see something forming in those deep blue eyes of his and suddenly felt weary. Then his boyfriend got a mischievous grin on his face. Ichigo went to get up, "Shower time. You coming Grimm?" Before Ichigo could take two steps, Grimmjow grabbed and pinned him to the bed. Ichigo was shocked, "What the hell Grimmjow! Let me go you sex fiend! I'm sore enough as it is!" Grimmjow chuckled, "I don't think so. See I'd hate for you to never have your dream again, so I'm gonna help you relive it. You just have to tell me what I do to you in these dreams."<p>

Ichigo blushed, "T-that won't be necessary." His breath hitched when Grimmjow started suckling on a nipple and he moaned. "N-no Grimmjow stop. N-not n-…" Ichigo was silenced by Grimmjow's lips. The blue haired man quickly delved his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo tried to fight it, but he couldn't. He couldn't _not _respond to this man. Grimmjow broke the kiss, and pecked Ichigo on the lips. "I love you Ichigo." Ichigo smiled, "I love you too Grimm." _I prefer this to my dream any day._

Ichigo Kurosaki's dream had indeed become his reality.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm sorry about the abrubt ending. I just have no inspiration to continue on this story.<strong>

**I'm sorry to those that actually liked this. I just can't write unless I have the drive to do so.**

**It wasn't that great a story anyways.**

**My next story's gonna be AkuRoku so Kingdom hearts lovers keep a lookout.**


End file.
